The Storm in the Name
by beautifulending21
Summary: With nothing to stay living for, Alexandria Storm has decided she must find a Bennett witch to complete her wish. What secrets does she bring to Mystic Falls? And her knowing the Mikealson family brings more questions about who she really is, where she comes from, and her reputation?
1. Prolouge

**_Hello VD fans! This is my is my first Vampire Diaries, and the first story I have done in awhile. Obviously Elijiah/OC. I do not own vampire Diaries or any of the characters except my own! Enjoy :)_**

_With the storm, comes rain. With the rain, comes life._ These were the words my grandmother spoke to me on her deathbed. She used the very last ounce of magic she had to make me into what I am today, and what I have been for over three thousand years.

A vampire.

Caeser once called me his lover. I just used him to control Rome for myself. Every ruler of my homeland was under my careful watch. The people of my homeland called me a siren. I would lure men to their deaths. I saw the rise of Britannia, and Europe as it is called today. I've met nearly every leader of every country there has ever been. I've seen mountains shift over time and become lush farmland. I've seen more than my share of the world's changes. I've met men who have either wanted my beauty or my gift. I've had my heart broken more times than the earth has rotated around the sun since the beginning of my existence. I watched my loved ones and anyone I ever cared about, turn to dust. Time is cruel to me, but that is all I have.

Time, and my own thoughts.

I was once so in love, but that changed once he found out what I was. He tried to kill me. That was the start of a whole new life for me. Ripping his heart from his chest awoken a demon inside of me. I was already a demon to some people, because of how I survived. But this ignited the wildfire that would burn for the rest of my existence. Love is weakness. I became cruel and heartless, a true monster. I was feared the world over among the supernatural. No witch could stop me, no other vampire could defeat me. I turned and killed for fun, leaving a trail of dead bodies in my wake.

The was only one who managed to see through my exterior. A small child, in a village I was living nearby. The year was 987, in the Americas at the time. He was different from the rest. His mother seemed to understand what I was, and I heard she later killed all her children and husband, bringing them back as vampires. I remember everything so clearly about him. He had long brown hair to his shoulders, with hazel brown eyes. His personality as a child and young adult was that of compassion, honor and virtue. He stayed true to his word and held them in the highest regard.

I never got the chance to say goodbye, and I have not heard of him since then. Before that I managed to help the witch Qetsiyah in her quest to put Silas down. He was one of the many who tried to defeat me, but failed. I only gained in strength over the years. She offered me the cure's recipe, if I ever needed to force it on someone who didn't deserve vampirism, and I have kept in my possessions till this day. As I travel around the world each year, visiting different towns and immersing myself in culture and diversity, I have come across stories of the supernatural living where that small village once was. It has been named Mystic Falls since settlers came to America. Witches who came by way of Salem were said to have decendants there, and I required one of Qetsiyah's bloodline to finally live. I had no reason to be on this earth as a vampire anymore. I have lived for over 3000 years without true love that was worth dying for. I wish to live out my dream of raising a family and truly living, not just the living dead.

I am in search of a Bennett witch.


	2. Chapter One

_**To my readers:**_

Hello! Thank you for reading :) I will be putting pictures on my profile later so you can understand what the mansions look like, as well as Shasta. The only song I can use to describe how BA Alexandria is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy. I know it was used in the New Orleans episode, "The Originals", but I'm pretty sure that Alex is 50 times more BA then Klaus. He is still pretty BA but sadly being 3000 years old is a lot cooler. Enjoy!

_**I do not own Vampires Diaries or any of the character, except my own.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The day started out like any other. I would go for a jog at 5 am, with my Siberian husky Shasta. I had kept this breed since I first arrived in Russia in the 7th century. Shasta is the descendant of my very first Husky, as I kept close to the bloodline due to the amazing capabilities of speed, endurance, and intelligence they had.

We would run for 3 miles before turning back and returning to where we were staying. Shasta did not need a leash and was an excellent guard dog, even if I had no need of that. She was the most loyal creature I had ever had. After our run, I showered and fluffed my long brown curly hair. I would change into my favorite skinny jeans, whatever top I decided for the day, which was a light purple blouse today, and throw on my brown leather jacket. My makeup was kept dark to bring out my blue eyes and let the gold specks shine. My skin was lightly dusted with a shimmer powder, similar to the ones I used when I was living in my homeland.

"Miss Storm, your ride is ready." I heard one of my personal minions say.

"Thank you, Rider. If any of you do not hear from me in a week, your service are no longer needed." I replied. Rider looked taken aback at my words.

"But Alex-," He caught himself, "Miss Storm, we are forever in your debt. What are you saying?" He asked with emotion thick in his voice. He was confused, and he didn't know where to go after this. I brought him and his sister along specifically for the company they gave me. Rider being a great friend and body guard when needed, and Helen for everything else. Plus they were forever grateful that I turned them and allowed to let them live forever. They have been with me for 600 years, and I would be sad to see them go.

"Tell the others. I am going, and may not return. If I do no call or contact you within the next week, you are free." I said, compelling him. His eyes dialated, and I knew that he got the message.

"Send everything as soon as I leave," I said putting my hand to his cheek. He leaned into my hand.

"Will we ever see you again?" He asked quietly enough that only my eyes could hear it.

"Tell Amelia that Shasta is to ride up front with the driver. Send it to my new home in Mystic Falls. I'm going to need a snack when I get there." I said winking at him. I let my hand fall as I got my riding boots on and grabbed the last of my belongings that I could take on my bike. I threw them in my backpack and made my way to the door.

"Alex." At the sound of my name, I stopped. I turned to find Rider looking at me, tears in his eyes.

"Perhaps. I was never any good at goodbyes, so perhaps Rider." I said, before turning and using my speed to run down and out the door to my bike. This was my baby, an 1199 Panigale Ducati. I jumped on and felt the purr of the engine. Shasta came up and gave me a kiss goodbye before I threw my helmet on and sent her back inside. I took off down the gravel drive of my beautiful mansion in Wadsworth, Illinois.

With a 13 hour road trip that I cut nearly in half, I was starting to get hungry. It was a hunger that human food was not going to satisfy. I dropped by a hospital to grab a blood bag from their supply. I was like a juice box when you needed a quick pick me up. Not nearly as good as from the vein, but I got by.

I passed the welcome sign for Mystic falls and took the directions I had memorized to meet the relator. She gave me the keys and I was grateful to find a welcome basket on the kitchen counter. It was like my home in England. Without a doubt I my mind that I picked the right home to raise my future family, I unloaded my back pack and waited for the movers to bring my belongings, and my collection of sports cars. The wait was short, but worth it. After they unpacked, I decided it was time to get actual food. I rode into town on mybike, watching every males reaction to my bike.

"Wow, that dude has a sick bike."

"Wonder how much it costs."

"Forget the price, look at how beautifully it runs!"

My senses were going off in my head. _Young vampires roaming about._ I parked in front of the only restaurant in town named the Mystic Grill. _Original,_ I thought sarcastically.

Without looking around at the reaction, I took my helmet off and my hair cascaded down my back. I partially unzipped my leather and walked into the Grill. The hostess placed me near the bar, and I ordered a bottle of scotch. I saw a man staring at me, leaning against the bar with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. I raised my glass and thought, _I wouldn't try to make a scene in here Mr. Salvatore_. His reaction was what I usually got.

Pure shock.

His eyes narrowed and he made his way over. He sat down just as my burger came.

"Another bottle sweetheart." He compelled my waitress.

"So you are new to town. What's your name?" He asked.

_You don't need to know my name, just that I am not a threat to you or any of your vampires friends here, as long as you do __**not**__ get in my way_, I thought to him. He seemed nervous as I used my gift to speak.

"Alright, if you won't tell your name, will you at least say why you're in Mystic Falls?" He asked, obviously impatient.

_Don't be so quick to judge or get impatient. I was telling the truth. I am not a threat as long as you don not get in my way. If you do, I will be forced to take measures. And my methods of torture trace back to when I was human, _I thought with hostility.

"And when would that be? Two hundred years ago, nine hundred years ago?"

I merely smirked at his arrogance. I looked through his head and memories, noting the familiarity of a family that has been terrorizing them.

"Damon Salvatore, how do you know the Mikaelsons?" I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Really, you're another original?" He said with distaste. I just laughed, and he looked at me with his judgmental eyes.

_Silas is nothing compared to me._

His body locked up and I asked him, "Where does the Bennett witch live?"

"Why would I tell you? Don't think you can compel me, I'm on vervain."

I only smirked.

_Vervain doesn't work with my gifts, as you can tell by my being able to speak to you through my mind. Now, do I have to pick your mind again, or will you tell me?_

An address flickered to the front of his mind for a brief second and I caught the deception.

"Nice try. Where can I find the Bennett witch?" I said compelling him.

The true address spilled from his mouth as I asked the waitress to take my food to go. I threw the bottles of scotch in my backpack as well as the doggy bag and thanked Damon.

"You have been such a darling about helping me." I said as I patted his cheek. He could move again once I left and I smirked as I made my way to my bike. The drive was short and found that the house had two vampires currently sitting in the living room. I walked in, not bothering to knock, as it belonged to a vampire.

The young male that was Damon's brother, Stefan stood up and tried to ask what I was doing here.

"I have no time for pleasantries, tell me where the Bennett witch is." I said compelling him.

"In the kitchen." He said in a monotone voice.

I made my way there to see a girl with dark skin and brown eyes staring at me with pure hate.

"You sensed me in town. Good, now what is your name?" I asked politely.

"Bonnie." She said with venom.

"There is no need to hate me Bonnie. We are on the same team, except when it comes to Shane. He must be taken out. There is no need to be raising Silas when I have what you all seek." Her face slowly formed a small smile.

"You have the cure." She whispered, for my ears only.

"Even better. The recipe." My smirk only grew wider.

* * *

So? How was it? Please review! I won't update until I get a little feedback.  
Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two

_**To my**_** readers:** Thank you all for the Story alerts. Though reviews would be better, it's still nice to know that people are reading and like what they are reading. I really hope someone will review because the next chapter is in Elijah's POV, and I would like to know what people think! Just because I like something I write, doesn't mean that everyone will.

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except my own.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"Let me get this straight, Quetsiyah **gave **you the recipe for the cure. Why? She wanted Silas down, and for herself. Why would she give it to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Because at that point in my life, I was almost 1000 years old. I was born 1009 BC. Silas didn't become immortal until 100 BC. Quetsiyah was a friend, and Silas was a problem. He wanted to challenge me constantly. At around 1000 years old, anything a witch threw at me was useless. I'm not saying this as a hit to your pride, but as powerful as you are, no one can kill me. No one can touch me. Silas was an arrogant person, but not nearly powerful enough. I will give you the cure's recipe, if you help me complete my task." This is what drew them in.

I noticed when I had walked in, that this Elena person looked much like Tatia Petrova, from the village that was once here. I didn't think much of it until I looked over to Stefan and recognized him immediately as Silas's doppelganger. I wasn't sure if I should break this news to them, as we wouldn't be raising Silas. But just as I was about to, I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked annoyed. I ignored him and looked around at the group that had gathered. There was another vampire, her hybrid boyfriend, a young hunter and the human that seemed to know everything that was going on.

"You want this more than you care to show. Each of you has your own reasons. Now, as we are all going to be working together, please introduce yourselves. I already know Bonnie Bennett, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Elena…"

"Gilbert. I'm her brother Jeremy." The young hunter said standing up to move next to his sister. I smiled softly at them, before turning to the others.

"Matt Donovan" the human said, appraising me slightly. If I could blush, I would, but my cold exterior wouldn't let the embarrassment show.

"Caroline Forbes," the blonde vampire said, reaching out to shake my hand. I returned the shake politely before hearing, "Tyler Lockwood, a hybrid of Klaus'." I raised my eyebrows.

"I was wondering how you all came to know the Mikaelson's." I said out loud, not realizing they would all tense up.

"Really, there is no reason to be scared of them. They are nothing compared to Silas, and Silas is nothing compared to me."

"Alright, more background info please, my brain just needs to soak this all in. Where were you born?" Caroline asked.

"Of course. I was born, in what would be considered Greece today, during the Dark Ages. My grandmother performed the ritual that turned me, as she was the only family I had left and she was dying. When I woke up someone was trying to make me a slave. In my hunger, I killed the slave traders and went back to bury my grandmother. I have been traveling the world ever since, wreaking havoc on each continent. I was the woman behind the battle of Troy. I took the name of Helen, just to stir up trouble. You easily get bored when there is no one else like you. I turned and killed for fun. I never left any one I turned alive until nine hundred years ago. I though no one deserved this fate, this curse that I had to suffer."

"You say that you left no vampire alive until nine hundred years ago. Who did you leave alive?" Stefan asked.

"A set of twins. I became friends with them, and they knew what I was. I was lonely, and after turning them I realized they were sired to me. They haven't left me, until I left them this morning." I said looking out the window at the setting sun.

"What is this task you want us to help you achieve?"

"My existence has been a fat load of nothing. Being alone through the years has left me longing for a family and an actual human life. I do not regret everything I have seen and learned, it is just means nothing if I have no one to share it with." I said honestly. I heard Elena shift as Damon placed an arm around her. She snuggled into him, and Caroline looked at Tyler, having a silent conversation. There was no one that objected my task, as they all recognized from what I said, exactly what I wanted, to take the cure and be able to truly live.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" I heard a girl ask with distaste in her voice as she walked into the living room.

"Well, isn't this sweet? A meeting of the minds to figure out how to find the cure. I want in." Rebekah Mikaelson said with annoyance clearly dripping off every word.

_Hello Rebekah. _ I spoke in her mind. She looked up and when her eyes caught mine, they widened in fear and recognition.

"Alezandria!" she whispered.

"So you do remember me?" I said while staring intently. She couldn't move, even though her eyes portrayed she wanted to.

_Its just Alex now. You want the cure? _I asked in her head. She could only nod and reply in her mind, _More than anything._

"Judging by the looks on your faces, you're confused as to what I'm doing. No matter how much vervain you ingest, I can still reach inside your mind, even at your strongest defense. I can speak through your mind, and maintain a conversation without opening my mouth. I also have the ability to compel any vampire, no matter how old. Rebekah's mother Esther knew of what I was, and wished for her children and husband to be like me. Sadly, failed in making them exactly like me. Plus the advantage of being 3000 years old comes with its perks." I explained.

"You're 3000 years old. Older than Silas?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"Do not take mistake this youthful face. I have lived much longer than anyone in this room combined and I do not take lightly to being disrespected. What's that saying, respect your elders?" I said with a smirk, and my eyes turned cold on Rebekah. I realized that if Rebekah and Klaus were alive, surely _he_ would be too.

"Rebekah, you're family wouldn't happen to still be in town would they?" I asked curiously. Her eyes widened in response.

"May I ask as to why you are inquiring this?" Rebekah worded carefully. My smirk only grew.

"I have missed your brother dearly, and I wish to know if he is alive and well."

"Wait, you knew the whole Mikaelson family?" Damon asked.

"There was once a girl, who had a best friend. Though he was younger, the family soon realized that the girl wasn't aging. The boy did not care, as his best friend was the most important thing in his life, until she had to leave to take care of business in Europe. At this time the young boy and his younger brother grew found over a girl. The mother used that girl's blood to make her whole family into what the boy's best friend was, with one fatal mistake. She left out a word in the spell. This now allowed them to burn in the sun. Had she not left out that word, they would have been truly immortal. You know the rest, blah, blah, blah. The end."

They were all slightly confused by this story until Caroline spoke up.

"You were Elijah's best friend?" Her confusion was to be expected.

"Yes, had I been mortal, I could have seen us one day marrying, and having a life together. But as I had no desire to place my curse on another, even for the sake of love, I left."

"He is here. I can take you to him." Rebekah offered. My heart gave a tiny lurch of hope, but I ignored it and turned to Bonnie.

"I will give you everything you need to know. And I need your word, that it will be used on anyone that does not deserve vampirism. The ones that do not control themselves especially, but also the ones that want a normal life." I explained.

"What are you giving her? The cure? I thought there was only one dose!" Rebekah's joy was evident on her face and in her voice.

"Rebekah, interrupt one more time and I will take measures to shut you up. You may have it as long as you can survive a week without any of the things that come with being a supernatural. No speed, no strength, no compulsion, nothing. You may of course feed, but from blood bags only. Pretend it's a protein shake." I said, explaining my rules.

"Yes, yes, I accept!" She said quickly.

"Rebekah, I don't think you truly understand. Nothing; be **human** for a week. If you fail, you may not have the cure." As everything sunk in, she swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Bonnie, your word. I need your word as a witch to uphold the balance of nature." I said turning my head and staring at her.

"You have my word and my trust. I don't give that out easily." She said solemnly. I smiled before responding, "Your Grams would be proud of you."

Her eyes started watering, and she smiled quickly at me. "You knew my Grams?"

"I kept track of the Bennett witches throughout the years. I have your family line somewhere in my possessions if you would like to see it at one time, along with Quetsiyah's grimore." She just nodded happily.

"If at any time in the next month I decide to remain immortal, I will not back out of our agreement. I will still give you the recipe, and I will not harm anyone in this town. Now, unless Matt wants to offer himself up as dinner, I'm hungry. Got any blood bags lying around?" I asked Damon with a smirk. Matt blushed lightly at this, to which gave him a wink.

"Would you like anything stronger to go with it?" He asked moving to the alcohol cabinet.

"Scotch, of course." I replied as Stefan went searching for the blood bags.

"Rebekah, do not tell any of your family I am here. I wish to tell them myself. Klaus has become a slight problem over the years, according to my sources here and my eyes on the vampire community. I need him to realize that while he may want power, there are those who will not let him succeed." She nodded before sitting down next to Matt. He smiled slightly at her, and she returned it with a shy smile.

"Now, after this, I would very much like to get to know all you ladies. You are invited over to 'break in' my new house. I meant a sleepover, you perv." I said quickly as Damon's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

"I would love to." Rebekah said quietly.

"I'm in! I haven't had a good slumber party in forever." Caroline commented smiling.

"I'm in!" Bonnie said.

"Me too," Elena answered a smiling.

"Perfect," I said before downing both the blood bag and the alcohol. "Now here is the address," I said writing it down on four separate pieces of paper, "And I will see you ladies in an hour. I must go fetch some treats for us, and my poor dog must being going crazy right now."

"We could stop by the store and grab some thing to bring, since you're opening up your home. Ice cream, chinese food and perhaps an assortment of candies and pop?" Caroline, ever the planner, offered. The rest of them seemed in agreement.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you. Shasta has a problem of being away from me for more than three hours at a time. Starts to annoy the help with her pacing!" I said laughing my way out the door. After the ride back to my place, I felt refreshed. I put the bottles of scotch in the liquor cabinet and found Shasta dreaming away on my new couch. That dog knew how to get back at me for leaving her.

"Hey girl! Come here." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. She jumped off the couch and ran to me, clearly happy that I was home. Then I heard another dog come around the corner. Shasta seemed very happy to meet this dog and once I saw the ribbon around his neck I knew Rider must have sent him.

I fetched the note from around his neck and watched as he obediently sat at my feet. I read Rider's handwritten letter saying,

_You mean too much to us to let go so easily, so here is a small gift. I would like you to know that Shasta should be expecting her first litter in 60 days if my calculations are correct. We really hope to hear from you within the week. His name is Burya._

_Rider and Helen_

I was touched, and very happy for my dog as she now had a male companion. She seemed happier. I was also surprised at his name, meaning storm in Russian, to that I chuckled. Within the same minute, I realized I was expecting company, and rushed around the house to clean up. Shasta and Burya were just watching me, their heads whipping back and forth, like a cartoon. Once I was finished setting up the little food and alcohol that my housekeeper had purchased in town while I was out, the doorbell rang.

"Oddly early. Rebekah must be quite intent on becoming human." I commented under my breath. I sped to the door and my face remained calm as I faced the visitor.

"Hello Elijah."

* * *

Oooooo, cliffie! Sorry. They are my favourite! Also, Burya is pronounced Bu-dareh. I would love **love **_love _love **love** a review! Pretty please? Give me some love!


	4. Chapter Three

_**To all my readers:**_Much love for the story alerts and favourites. I was a little disheartened with only to reviews, but I will try to respond to those reviews as 'nicely' and as much as I can. I thought that a change was in order from the last lone, and decided to do an Elijah POV. It was a little difficult for me, but I managed to make it look as though Elijah is a man, thinking manly thoughts, rather than sounding like an insecure little girl. Tried, key word here. I know not everyone is going ot love this story, and yes, at points, Alex is going to look like a total Mary Sue. To those who that hope it won't be like that, I say, it is my story and while I except criticism, I am the initial writer. If I so choose, Alex could turn into a freaking unicorn. I may seem really harsh and I am sorry if I'm coming off a little snippy. I just hope people can enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.** I love my readers and I do take reviews into careful consideration and** **thought. **Thank you for reading. Now sit back and enjoy!

P.S. Her name was changed in Elijah's time. that's why it is spelt funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters, except my own.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Elijah's POV_

It can't be. I saw a glimpse of her in the Grill as I was talking to Carol Lockwood. I followed this familiar face to the Salvatore house and listen carefully outside the house. It becomes easier to hear the closer I get, but I cannot risk detection. Her story fascinates me, and my heart nearly melts knowing she remembers me.

At the time, she wouldn't have been able to read my emotions very well, and since becoming a vampire, it has been easier to block them off, but something about seeing her brought every human emotion I thought I had suppressed, rising to the surface.

She looked even lovelier than the last day I saw her. I've heard of her throughout my 1000 years, but never seen her. She was elusive, and tricky to track down. Without a solid lead, it was impossible to find her. She left no vampires alive. I missed her each time I caught a clue as to where she was. Searching for Katherine was a full time job as it is, but adding someone even more elusive than Katherine on her best day, was starting to take a toll on me.

As I stood outside her mansion, I listen to her soft singing. I can see she is cleaning through the windows, even through the thin gossamer curtains. She is chuckling to herself as she spots her dogs. Both are lying on a large bed near the fireplace that is crackling.

I finally gain enough courage to ring her doorbell, and I'm surprised at how calm she is.

"Hello Elijah." She greets softly.

"Alezandria." I hear the name fall from my lips as more of a whisper. Before I can comprehend my own actions, I have collected her in my arms and buried my face in her neck. Though she is not human, her scent has drawn me in and I understand why I was so drawn to her as a human. It's a mix of lilies and the scent of the Mediterranean, with a hint of lilac. A soft kiss to her neck and it brought every memory rushing to the surface.

"_Elijah, come catch me." She shrieked with joy. My heart swelled each time she said my name._

"_Alezandria! I cannot hear you! You know you have an unfair advantage." I yell through the woods. I run in the direction she usually takes to the river we sit by. As I draw near, I see her sitting by the river bank. I sit behind her, one leg on either side of her and hold her close to my chest. She leans back and runs her fingers over the skin of my forearms. I shiver with delight, and she sighs loudly._

"_Whatever is troubling you my dear?" I ask, barely above a whisper._

"_I must leave." Her answer shocked me to my very core. "Before you ask why, the villagers have begun to question why I am not aging even more than before. At first they thought I was a witch, now they know that I am not normal. Elijah, I am not human and I cannot pretend any longer. I must go."_

"_Take me with you then! For I have no reason to stay in this village except for my family. I must leave them at one point." I tried to argue. I could tell her mind was made up but I was adamant about leaving with her. I held her even tighter to myself, breathing in her sweet scent._

"_I will not change you. I care about you too much to curse you with this life. And I won't let you leave your family." She whispered. My mind raced as I tried to come up with a convincing argument. I had nothing else to argue. I knew she wouldn't rethink her decision._

"_Then give me one night."_

_She was surprised by my bargaining piece. "One night for what?"_

"_To say goodbye, to show you how much I want you to stay, how much I…" the emotion caught in my throat. I couldn't simply tell her how I felt. The sun was lowering in the sky, and I knew what I needed to do. I walked her back to the village, and told her I would be by to take her out later. I organized my family, and requested one last meal with Alezandria. _

_We had a lovely time, and she said goodbye to my family. I took her back to her home and the minute we were truly alone, I showed her how I felt. I showed her how I wanted her to stay, how I needed her to take me with her. When I awoke the next morning, she was gone, and the heartbreak had set in._

I found that she felt softer to my vampire senses, and warmer. I was so immersed in the moment, I nearly didn't hear the cars rolling up the driveway.

"I forgot you are expecting company." I said, sadly.

"You knew?" She asked surprised.

"I was listening outside of the Salvatore Boarding house. I had seen you in the Grill and couldn't help but listen to your story." I said untangling us. I realized we were in a very suggestive position. I took the opportunity to clear my head and give her an appraisal.

"The years have been good to you Alezandria." I whispered.

"Just Alex now. And you as well Elijah. Would you mind swapping numbers? I wish to keep in touch." She spoke out loud and then through my mind, _I wish to continue this conversation when I don't have company._

Her voice was calm as she spoke out loud, but her eyes suggested what my mind had been wandering to remembering. The night we spent together was what she wanted again. I just hoped we would have a heart to heart along with that. I inputted my number in her phone and kissed her cheek, pouring my feelings into that tender touch.

"I will leave you ladies to your night." I said, as the four walked up the steps. She giggled with the girls and invited them in. I stood on the porch, trying to catch her eye before she shut the door. I did, and caught the smile that made my dead heart lurch. It was the same one that she gave me as I chased her through the forest, those many years ago.

I would have my answers as to why she left me. I wasn't some love struck teenage girl, but with a woman such as Alezandria, I couldn't help but let my emotions show. She wanted to be human, which complicated my plans, but I would find a solution.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the third chapter. Next one is back to Alexandria's POV. I hope Elijah didn't seem too wimpy and lovestruck. It was hard to write from a guys POV, especially one as complex as the Original Elijah. See you all soon. Give me and that button some love! Review?


	5. Chapter Four

_**To all my readers:**_ Hello everyone! I see there have been a few more story alerts and favourites! I was so excited when I saw all the notifications through my email :) I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking, as it is a little longer than the previous ones. I would also like to point out that while I thought I was justified in my last chapters A/N, I was very harsh. I apologize if I have hurt anyone's feelings. I'm sending out love in this one, and every one to come, for having such amazing support and encouragement. This chapter was interesting to write, just because I was trying to portray some emotion from the cold-heartened Alexandria, while basically, trying not to make her look like a Mary-Sue. She is a very confusing character, and I feel in a way, she is mocking me. Odd, because I created her, and because she is coming to life in my own life. I'm gonna stop talking now, because I sound crazy. Lots of love! Enjoy :)

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except my own.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_Alexandria's POV_

If this didn't complicate things, I don't know what would. Elijah had seen me, and I felt my emotions threatening to spill over. I wouldn't let it happen again, as I had come too far to start feeling something. I had a month to make my decision, but a week to decide if I needed to call Rider and have him bring everyone down here. The girls were still fast asleep in front of the fireplace. I was sitting at my dining room table, wondering how I was going to word things to Elijah. I found his number and started typing out a new text message.

_Meet me by the river at noon? Don't drive, run there like old times._

_-A_

It was the easiest way I could think of, to explain, if we were in our old spot. One by one, I started listing off excuses as to why I had to leave him that morning.

_I didn't love you, like you loved me._ I shook my head knowing that wasn't it.

_You were too clingy, and I needed to be free._ Nope, that sounded stupid and cliche.

_Elijah, you need to understand. To me, love is weakness. You are my weakness. I had enemies and people that would have loved to gain the upper hand against me, and would have used you to get to me. They would have killed you. _This, while true, wouldn't have happened on my watch.

I told no one of his existence and I was very careful no to leave an enemy without fear struck into their very core. I just couldn't believe in love, as the last time, Tereus tried to kill me. That was a memory I did not want to have seared into my brain. I tried turning my emotions off but to no avail. His betrayal was something I promised myself I wouldn't feel again.

I became the monster everyone feared. I surrounded my heart with stonewalls, which became nearly indestructible. Until I met Elijah and it seemed to melt, and make me feel again. That night we spent together, I relived every night since, never wanting to forget how he made me feel again.

But I couldn't be bothered when I was going to become human in less than a month. He was never going to become human, unless his family did. And with that, due to the nature of the bloodlines, there is a chance that every vampire he turned could become human. I quickly ran to the vault where I kept the cure's recipe and other memorabilia I collected over the years. I brought out Quetisyah's grimore and flipped through lazily, looking for something about the bloodlines, and how to sever them if needed. I also needed to figure out how we were going to get rid of the werewolf gene.

"Good morning!" I heard Caroline whisper behind me. I hadn't had anyone able to creep up on me yet, but as I was distracted my senses were dulled, so I was pleasantly surprised.

"Bravo. You are the first person to scare the life out of me." I said with a chuckle. She laughed too and I began to make a pot of coffee for everyone. My housekeeper and cook would be here in ten minutes, so they would start breakfast then. I was sure that the scent of coffee would wake up the others.

"Is that Quetsiyah's grimore? It looks ancient!" Caroline whispered to me. I realized she was attempting not to wake the most hung-over of the five of us. Bonnie was definitely a lightweight, as she was the only human out of the five of us.

"Yes, it is quite simply the oldest book that has ever survived. I was always careful with it. Even if the pages are thick and protected by a bit of magic, they deteriorate easily. The oils from your hands will also ruin them, so I must always wash my hands and handle it with gloves." I explained after pouring a bit of Bailey's into my coffee. Caroline shifted her head in confusion but shrugged it off.

"You didn't just hear me now, did you?" She asked confused. I simply laughed and said, "Just because I can have a conversation with you inside you head, doesn't mean I read every thought you have. It doesn't work like that. I can only talk to one person at a time, as well as flip through memories if I so choose. I promise you right now Caroline, I will never invade your private thoughts."

"Mmm, could I have some Bailey's in my coffee?" I heard Bonnie ask sleepily.

"But of course Bon Bon!" I say with a French accent. Caroline chuckles silently, and asks, "Me too?"

"No Caroline, I won't give you any, if Bonnie is getting some." I say dryly, and throw in a small smirk for good measure. We had a few giggles, until Amelia, my housekeeper came in and asked if I had any special requests for today's cleaning and cooking.

"I feel like silk sheets tonight, along with a candle lit bath this evening. Other than the regular cleaning, Shasta needs new food as she is expecting. As well, the cars should be washed after their long, dusty journey. And I would like a three-course dinner for two, set up for this evening. Surprise me. Tomorrow I would like to be able to swim, so if the pool could be heated today so it is perfect temperature tomorrow, that would be appreciated." I explained. Amelia inclined her head and left without another word. Rebekah and Elena came in and I saw Rebekah's smirk.

"Planning a special evening with my brother?" Her voice was not rude, but she seemed happy.

"If you must know, yes. I have something I wish to discuss with him today, and I'm not sure when I am going to bring it up."

"Is it about you wanting to be mortal? I don't mean to be rude, but I passed a room that had nursery written all over it. A lot of baby supplies." Elena mentioned.

"Yes, I would like to be a mother. If I so choose, I may just adopt. It is not ideal, but would be lovely to raise a child, to have a little one call me mom. I just don't know what is going to happen with Elijah and I, and I wish to be human. I am not so sure he would give up his vampire life for me."

"Do not judge his first reaction. He usually needs more time to think. After you left he was uptight and colder. He wasn't himself, and hasn't been since. I don't think he will give you the chance to leave him again." She replied honestly. I internally rolled my eyes at the sentimental feeling rolling through the room.

"Breakfast is served." Amelia announced as Jacques brought out the plates along with James the sous chef. We dug in quickly, after realizing the hunger we all had.

"Thank you Jacques, magnificent as always." I commented as our plates were taken, and a wine glass of blood was give to four of us. Bonnie's was orange juice, and I gave her a wink as she looked around.

"Ladies, I would like to make a toast," Caroline exclaimed, "To a fresh start!"

"To a new friendship," Rebekah said raising her glass and looking around.

"To the future," Elena added.

"To the coming month," Bonnie said quietly.

"To our humanity." I ended. The typical clink of glasses was heard and we all giggled. The girls left after another hour of talking and bonding and I decided I needed to go for my run, but I would run to the river as it was nearing noon.

As it turns out, Elijah was there, already looking over the water and enjoying the sun. A blanket set up beneath him kept his suit from getting dirty and I noticed it was Valentino and silently applauded Elijah for his sense of a good suit.

"Eli," I whispered quietly. He didn't respond, but used his speed to make his way too me and sit us both down on the blanket.

"I thought you would have fled town." He said quietly.

"Are you going to hold that over my head?" I answered, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Until you give me the truth. I realized that your excuse was false as no one recognized you were still in the village before that. And don't give me some poor excuse about my safety. I was perfectly safe with you there." He replied as his face also hardened. I bit my tongue, realizing he would have seen through the excuse eventually. I did not have the guts to be honest with him back then.

"I couldn't stay any longer. My emotions were getting the better of me. I do not get attached, and with you… I was too attached. My heart could not handle another hurt, like the one I had experienced many years before. Tereus, was much like Alexander had been for Rebekah. She told me about him last night," I explained at the peculiar look he gave me.

"He thought I was a monster, so I killed him to prove how right he was. A monster wanted love, and in his narrow mind, he could not believe that. I've been alone my whole existence; I was alone even when I was human. No man wanted to marry me; my parents were no example of love, as my father killed my mother in a fit of rage. He then left me alone after killing himself. My grandmother died, the only family I had left and now I must change my ways. I need to break the cycle. I can't be alone Eli. I thought one day you would come to hate me with cursing you with this life. That was something I wanted to avoid. Now I want a family, and to grow old. I've been alive for over 3000 years. It's either time to die, or time to be mortal again." I explained.

"And I would like to be mortal with you." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. If he did, he gave no indication.

The silence built between us had me nervous. Elijah was a man who liked to weigh every possibility, before speaking or acting. I tried my best to let him think, but my nervousness was getting the better of me. Before I knew what I had done, I was up and running. I had no clue where I was headed, but I was going to let my anger and frustration out on something. I had lapped the town limits three times already, and managed to cull a few trees near my property, making firewood for the next few years. After another three to four hours, I knew that I had to think logically about what had happened. I kept running until I managed to make it to the Falls.

_Just give him time. How would you like it if after a thousand years someone offered you a cure that cannot be reversed? If you were enjoying your immortality, would you want to be human again? There was once a time you were enjoying your immortality._

I had been there, and after Quetsiyah offered me the recipe, I scoffed. She insisted, telling me that one-day I would have wished I had taken it. I was reluctant to accept it, but relived her of it nonetheless. She knew me too well, that little witch. I'm sure to this day, she has been watching me from the other side, laughing at me. She was my best friend, and I miss her a little more each day. I relived all those moments we shared when she first found out about me. She wasn't scared, but she didn't look down on me either.

I heard the snap of a twig behind me and I recognized Elijah's scent before I saw him emerge.

"You don't think I would let you get away from me that easy? I've spent the last one thousand years of my life, looking for the woman that left me. And I see that she has been running her whole life from love. I'm not about to let her run out of my life again. Even if it means I have to become human to accomplish that." He said as he walked towards me. It was like the next few minutes happened in fast forward. We were crashing through my front door, our lips not separating. There were hands grasping for clothes, trying not to rip his expensive suit, and managing to make it upstairs to my bedroom.

"Elijah!" I said, trying to get his attention. He halted his ministrations on my neck and looked into my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. I pulled back from him to really look at him.

"You understand that once taken, you won't get back your strength, or your heightened senses. You will be human, and it's not something to be taken lightly. I have a month to truly decide if it is what_ I_ want. I would hope that you take at least that long to decide if _you_ are willing to go through with this."

"Alezandria, I will not leave you. Human or vampire, better or worse, you are stuck with me until the end of your days. I let you slip from my fingers once and I regret that more than anything in this life. Please understand, that I love you and I have loved you for over a thousand years. Now, no more talking." He said effectively cutting off my next words by kissing me senseless.

It took another moment to realize what I was going to say. I pushed him back a bit, using my strength, while trying not to hurt him. He looked confused and complied with my wishes. I sat up and he followed suit.

"Elijah, we have all night and another month. Tonight we will just take things slow." I pleaded. I wanted it more than anything, but dinner would be ready soon, and we truly did have all night. I wanted to know what he was up to the last thousand years.

He nodded and I began to ask him questions about how he came back to Mystic Falls. He answered honestly, that at first it was because of Elena and trying to kill Klaus. Then he stayed here because of his family, and realized that he wanted to be closer to where he grew up and where we first met.

"I remember your long hair and how it would always get so tangled. I had to brush it out each day, so that your mother wouldn't have a conniption fit over how disgraceful you looked." I laughed as we headed down to our meal. I had smelt the lamb cooking when we walked in, and the salad was sitting at the table already. Elijah, like the gentleman he is, pulled out my chair and tucked me under the table.

"I've forgotten how well mannered you are. Your mother did raise you right." I said quietly as we dug in. I had two glasses of champagne brought out, and Elijah immediately recognized the taste.

"A 1959 Moet & Chandon Dom Perignon Brut? You have excellent taste my dear." He raised his glass to me. I enjoyed my first sip and laughed, "It should be excellent taste. It cost nearly a thousand dollars a bottle!"

We enjoyed the strawberry and spinach salad, a recipe I picked up along the years, and the roasted leg of lamb with potatoes, a personal Greek favorite. We shared a dessert of Tiramisu, and I giggled when Elijah 'accidentally' swiped my nose with the spoon. To which he leaned over the table and kissed it off my nose. I left a little by his mouth, and stood up to sit in his lap. He let me kiss it off the corner of his mouth and then right on his lips. He attacked my mouth with such vigor, I was surely never going to get bored kissing him.

"Alezandria, it has been over a thousand years. Please no more foreplay." He whispered hurriedly against my skin. I nodded furiously before he rushed me up to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thank you my lovelies for reading! Please review and give me some feedback, as I would love to know what you think! Please?


	6. Chapter Five

_To all my__ readers:_ I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been a little distracted lately with work and friends. but anyways, here it is. We meet Quetsiyah in this one as well as start to see Alex's softer side. Quetsiyah is portrayed by Tiffany Hines as she and Kat Graham looked the most alike. It is without further adieu that I present: Chapter five! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, except my own._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

I woke the next morning, to the sun streaming over my face, and a sheet just barely covering me. I quickly threw on my running gear and made my way downstairs, Elijah was siting at the breakfast table already, enjoying a glass of blood and an omelet. I chuckled a bit before I licked a little remnants of his meal off his mouth. He grinned as I kissed him.

"Where are you off to, my love?" He asked, noticing my outfit, his eyes darkening slightly.

"A run. I must keep up a habit, or I won't look very nice while I'm pregnant!" I giggled. He smiled brightly, before pulling me into his lap.

"And whose child will you have once you are human again?" He whispered in my ear. A full body shiver went through me as I realized his intentions behind those words.

"Only yours. I wouldn't dream of ever having anyone else's children." I whispered back. He was starting to give me a hickey, when I squirmed under his grasp. He knew I could get away easily, but I just let him have his fun.I felt his fangs elongate and sink gently into the skin of my neck, making me sigh as he drank from me.

"You are mine Alezandria, never forget that. I will kill any man that says otherwise." He whispered heatedly in my ear. I nodded and kissed his cheek before using my speed to run to the other side of the house, where Shasta and Burya were waiting. We shortened the run today, as I didn't want to cause any problems with Shasta's pregnancy. We walked back and I could tell Shasta was thankful, because when we got back inside, she collapsed in front of the fireplace. Elijah chuckled from behind me and kissed my cheek. He was still dressed in a robe I had brought along, in case I had a male visitor over.

"So, when would you like to move in?" I asked as I put my arms around his neck.

"Well, you will have to give me time to pack, and change my address. Give me a few days." He said, smiling brightly.

"Another thing, I have friends that I wish to come live with us, until they can decide if they would like the cure." I explained.

"Any friends of yours are welcome in Mystic Falls as long as they do not feed from the townspeople. It is your house, my love, do with it what you wish. You've already decorated beautifully, but if you wish to fill those rooms with friends, than I have no qualms." He replied. I squealed as I hugged him tighter.

"Oh good, because I miss them more than I can show." I laughed. I quickly texted Helen and Rider, asking them to pack up and move down here immediately. I would have rooms for them when they got here. They responded quickly saying they would be here later in the day, and I smiled knowing my friends were near.

"Now, would you care to take a bath, my lady?" He asked offering his arm.

"Of course, my lord," I said sweetly, before he whisked us away to the master bathroom.

* * *

I later managed to pry myself away from Elijah, and went about business. Bonnie had requested to see the recipe, and I wanted to do it somewhere where magic was strong. She guided us out to the spot of the witch massacre as I drove, and I recognized the lull of magic. It was a low hum, undetectable to human ears.

"I feel Quetsiyah's descendants. It's almost as if she was here as well. She had this presence that was… indescribable. It was like a warm hug, but you got the cold shoulder at the same time." I whispered to Bonnie. I felt a hand on my cheek for half a second, and I knew she was here.

"I'm going to attempt to contact her, using her grimore," Bonnie explained. The low hum, began to pick up and in my ears, it was a slightly irritating buzz. Bonnie kept concentrating, but couldn't feel anything.

"The spirits aren't happy with me, and they took my magic. It might be impossible," She whispered annoyed.

"Here," I said, pulling an ancient necklace out of my jacket pocket.

"Was this her talisman?" Bonnie asked quietly. I nodded, placed it in her hand and closed mine around her fist.

"As we are trying to contact someone who is a friend of mine, my memories should enhance your chances," I said, kneeling in front of Bonnie, and opening my mind up. The memories flowed out to Bonnie, and she concentrated again. Candles lit themselves, the wind picked up in the basement and I whispered out to Quetsiyah, "I will kill him myself. You will have him back."

"You always did look out for me," I heard a voice behind me say. My eyes snapped open in surprise and I whipped around to face the sound.

"You look good girlfriend." I said, tears threatening to spill over. She stood in the clothes she died in, the ones I buried her in. It was a white flowing dress that hugged her small figure. Her hair was still long and wavy, not that I imagined death would change that. Her brown eyes were slightly amused and I simply rolled mine.

"I know you're not actually here, but can I hug you?" I knew I was crying and it hurt to know that my best friend was right in front of me.

"This is a special call." She said quietly. I gather her in my arms and sobbed. She did as well, and gathered me tighter in her embrace. I laughed a little remembering Bonnie was in the room and dried my eyes.

"Bonnie, meet the woman behind the spell that put Silas down, and the maker of the cure." I said, pride making my heart swell up.

"Quetsiyah, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for helping us." Bonnie said gratefully.

"I would do anything to help Alex, and her new friends." She replied honestly.

"Now, down to business. The ingredients are hard to read, and I'm not very well versed in potion making. My Grams died before I could take that lesson." She said sadly.

"You will need what magic tells you. Blood of an ancient witch, blood of an ancient vampire," Quetsiyah said winking at me, "And the full moon. No one needs to die in this process, and until we have those three ingredients together and some special herbs, with the Star Sunstone, the cure cannot be made." I groaned, knowing that she had hidden it.

"I hate you, I hope you know that." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"No, you love me. And if you want the cure, you have to do it." She snickered.

"I was going to do it, and now you've made it clear that it really has to happen." I murmured.

"Am I missing something?" Bonnie asked confused.

"She buried the stupid rock." I sighed in frustration.

"Okay, well where is it?" Bonnie asked again, not clueing into what we were talking about.

"We have to kill to get this stone, and pry it from long ago desiccated fingers." I stared angrily at a spot on the wall. I received another blank look from Bonnie.

"It's buried with the only other cure made. It's with Silas." I said, throwing my fist through a wall, grabbing a board and crushing it with my hand.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen." Quetsiyah reprimanded. I just gave her a look and she understood.

"Why is it with Silas?" Bonnie asked.

"To ensure that my best friend actually did what she promised. She said she would eventually kill Silas so that we could be together." Quetsiyah explained.

"You know that I hated that island." I grumbled.

"Only because the locals were trying to kill you." She laughed.

"And I ate them all, did I not?" I joked back. We had a fun time talking and Quetsiyah filled Bonnie in on the minor details of the cure. That it had to be my blood or Silas's. For as long as I lived, I hated needles, and now I had to mass-produce my blood for the cure? I said my final goodbye to my best friend and promised that I would look for her on the other side. I dried my tears and Bonnie and I headed to the Salvatore boarding house. She had mass texted everyone to let them know we were meeting, and I let Elijah know to bring his family.

"Klaus wasn't supposed to know that there was a cure. We were going to give it to him." Bonnie said, obviously annoyed.

"Leave Klaus to me. _My _compulsion works on anyone, and I've been meaning to talk to him about his little power trip." I said, laughing slightly.

"Could you compel him to stop creating hybrids and just be content with his life?" She asked dryly.

"Therein lies the problem. Everyone is so focused on what they want for Klaus, when they haven't seen what he was like before. Klaus was sweet and caring, and protected his family fiercely. Family meant more to him than most, almost more than Elijah. He felt like an outsider, because of his heritage." I explained as I drove.

"As he was the product of another man, his father hated him and his mother tried to push him away, I could empathize with him. Being alone gets to you. He deluded himself into thinking that everyone would abandon him, so he daggered them all when he felt the slightest bit of betrayal. He is like me in some ways. Where he daggered, I actually killed. I am much worse than him Bonnie. I was actually alone, and he was not. My past shows how that affected me, and how I grew from that. Give him a chance to grow a bit, and you will be amazed at how quickly he will be trustworthy." I said, just as we pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house. They all sat in the living room and stood when we entered.

"Sit down, you can relax. It's a boy." I said dryly.

"Ok, what's she talking about judgy?" Damon asked while pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"I'm gonna need that bottle of scotch Damon." I said, before using my speed to grab it and start chugging it. I finished it off in 20 seconds, and everyone's eyes were trained on me.

"You are _all_ going to want a drink after I tell you what happened." I stated, while grabbing another bottle and sitting myself on Elijah's lap.

"Hello my love." I said quickly before kissing him softly.

"So what's the news about the cure?" Stefan asked, stating what everyone else had been thinking.

"Five things I already knew. We need my blood, a couple herbs, Quetsiyah's blood, I know where to find that, a full moon and a Star Sunstone. The one Quetsiyah used to be exact." I said before taking another swig. Elijah took the bottle from me and a very un-lady like whine left my lips.

"Anything else?" Caroline asked.

"Here's the part where we all need to drink. The stone is buried with Silas and we have to wake him up to pry it from his fingers." I said before snatching the bottle back and down the rest of the contents.

"You are all crazy, Silas will kill us all." Kol exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Kol, how's my feisty little brother?" I said, smiling. His facial expression softened before he faced me.

"It's good to see you again Alezandria. We all missed you, obviously Elijah more, but I still missed my adventurous older sister." Kol said hugging me quickly.

"In response to that Kol, I'm the only one strong enough to force Silas to take the cure. I amm much much stronger than I would love to be able to rip his heart clean from his chest cavity. I've perfected it over the years." I replied nonchalantly.

"Perfect, because he would release hell on earth if he escaped." Kol angrily stated.

"No need to get snippy with me Kol. I am still 2000 years older than you and can take you down with one hand." I said, my eyes never wavering in their irritated gaze. "Of course, Alezandria. I have missed you sister," He said smirking slightly, while backing up to stand beside Niklaus.

"It is Alex now, to my friends and family." I said, my eyes softening on Kol. I turned to Niklaus and saw a look of not quite fear but awe.

"Nik, you have a family and power. You do not need to continue to ruin lives. I know better than anyone what you have been feeling for the entirety of your life. It stops here. You want love, and a family? You better start by protecting your humanity by not screwing up anyone's trust." I said quietly. He knew from my look who I had meant in that last statement. I saw his eyes flicker to the blonde vampire next to his hybrid.

"I have had no one all these years. You have had family stand by you, and you dagger them when they want a little space or simply disagree with you. That is not family, and if you so much as try to threaten anyone, I will use the stake I had made by the wood of the oak tree your family burned down, have Bonnie sever the bloodline and let the rest of them live in peace. Do I make myself clear Niklaus?" I asked with severity. His gaze locked with mine, and nodded tightly.

"Niklaus, I have missed you." I said while resting my hand against his cheek. His smiled lit up the room at my words.

"I have missed our duels. You were the only one who could beat me at the sword." His words resonated with honesty and the true Niklaus shone through one more. "Well, we shall have to practice sometime soon. In fact, everyone is invited for dinner tomorrow night. Semi-formal, and don't bother bringing food. I needed an excuse to use the formal dining room." I said laughing. Bonnie and I explained our plan for raising Silas and killing him and explained we were also going to spread the word about the cure, discreetly.

"Marcel is still loyal to me, as well as a few hybrids I left in Tennessee. They will be discreet and gather names of anyone who deserves it, for either reason." Niklaus said, while texting someone.

"I have connections to the witches community that will spread the word. We may be able to sell them. We may not even have to if it works much like the stakes. It could just turn everyone we have ever turned human. Unfortunate but would rid the world of vampires," Elijah mentioned.

"What of the werewolves?" I heard Damon ask.

"I may have to consult Quetsiyah again." I murmured, biting my lip. Tyler turned to me and asked, "You can take away the wolf side of me?"

"Possibly Tyler. The witch that created the werewolves was cruel and did it as punishment against a man that abused her. She broke one bone; she wanted him to break every bone. He had an anger issue, so she made the trigger for the first time he killed someone. The curse then spread because she didn't seal the spell with him. Werewolves were the work of anger and revenge. Vampires, well, the Originals here, were created out of need for protection and threat. It may not be as simple. It could be altered to work on the wolves. It would certainly be a feat to rid the world of supernatural creatures. Bonnie may receive her powers back for upholding the balance." I explained. I stood up abruptly, feeling the need to go home.

"I have to go, but I'm sure that Bonnie wouldn't mind a little extra research. We will set out in two days time for the island. Pack for Nova Scotia weather, think really cold, but hiking cold." I said with a laugh.

"Damon, we are going to need our hands on blood bags and make a list of things we need to bring. Tents, sleeping bags, rope, and food of course. Its going to be an interesting trip. I would do it myself, but I need Bonnie and I know that Bonnie doesn't go anywhere without her entourage," I said sending a wink in Bonnie's direction. She laughed a bit and looked over to Jeremy with a small smile.

"The young hunter must complete his duty of raising Silas for taking the cure, and I'm sure that we could find something for everyone to do." I said, before zooming out the door and to my Lexus LFA. I had this feeling that my young offsprings were close.

* * *

In the next chapter we meet Helen and Rider! I know Rider was in chapter one, but we get an explanation of why she chose to keep them around! And the MF gang meets the two. Relationships on the horizon? Review please!


	7. Chapter Six

_To all my readers:_ Hello my lovelies! I hope that this chapter gives you a snippet into Alex's mind, and how her sires are the only ones she kept around, and for a very good reason too! Over 1,500 views was a lot for my mind to process, but I was a little disappointed with only 4 reviews. I hope you guys can give me some feedback on this one. Now without further adeu, Chapter Six! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **__** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, except my own.**_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

As I pulled up I noticed two familiar figures waiting on the front porch, and smiles lighting up their faces.

"Alex!" I heard Helen screech in delight. Her blonde hair and grey eyes were practically glowing with the sun behind her, and Rider was the same.

"No one else is here you guys." I said rolling my eyes. Within the second, they were both trying to hold me as tight as possible.

"We thought we were never going to see you again." Helen sobbed. I held her close and started to pet her hair.

"My dear, I would never truly leave you. I am planning to take the cure so I can live a human life. It is time to be mortal again. It's been fun living for 3000 years, but I cannot stay another 3000 as a vampire. I must return to being human. Who knows, my grandmothers gifts may be lying dormant in me. I could be a witch!" I explained.

She continued sobbing and said, "Then I would like it too! You are our mother, as it was you who raised us until we were old enough to handle this life."

"We will take it together. I wish to stay with you as well." Rider said, standing his ground on his decision.

"We have a month to decide if this is what your really want. And I have some people I would like you to meet before that happens." I explained as I ushered them inside. We got them set up in their bedrooms, and we discussed the pros and cons of taking the cure. I truly did feel like their mother, and if the cure did not work on me, then I could be content with raising these two.

"So, have you heard from Elijah since getting back?" Helen asked coyly.

My eyes narrowed playfully, "How do you know that name?"

"We often heard you having nightmares. We never brought them up before because we thought you might just end us for asking. Elijah was always the name you called out, in panic. It was heartbreaking to hear. Helen would often try and wake you up by saying she wished to sleep beside you." Rider said with a small voice. Both were still young at heart, they had been turned at 17 and were orphans that I had taken in. I was starting to come around on the whole, have a family idea, and it had seemed like the smartest option at the time.

"You two take such good care of me, and that is why I love you both so much." I whispered.

I heard the front door open and Elijah call out, "Alex my love, where are you?"

"Is that him?" Helen mouthed with a giggle. I merely nodded, a smirk playing on my lips.

"We are in the den my love!" I yell softly. He walks in giving me a small kiss before turning to smile at Helen and Rider.

"Elijah Mikaelson," he said holding his hand out for Rider.

"Rider Storm, and this is my sister Helen." He replied shaking Elijah's hand. Elijah kissed Helen's hand lightly before standing beside me and putting his arm around my waist.

"They took your last name?" Elijah asked quietly.

I smiled, "Of course they would. They are like my own, and they did not know what their original last name was. It was the best I could do for two small children, to take them into my home and be their mother. It broke my heart to kill them, to damn them to this life, but it was what they wanted."

"They are your adopted children?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes. I may seem cold and heartless sometimes, but when it comes to these two, I can almost never say no. It hurt more than I can express when I had to leave them the other day. They needed to set out on their own journey and learn to live without their mother," I said winking at the two of them.

"So you're the man my mother has been so obsessed with the last 1000 years." Helen said smiling.

"I guess that would be me, my dear." Elijah replied winking. Helen quickly tucked herself under his free arm and hugged him tightly.

"Do I finally have a father?" My forever 17-year-old daughter cried happy tears as Elijah hugged her back.

"I believe you do." He whispered, kissing the top of her head quickly. It was inevitable, whomever came into contact with Helen, fell in love with her. She was my beautiful daughter and her smile and bubbly personality drew you in, like moths to a flame.

"Now, shall we go have dinner as a family? I heard Jacques saying something about barbequed chicken and corn on the cob." I say holding Rider's hand and leading them to the dining room attached to the kitchen. We talked and discussed what we had been doing the last 900 years, how I saved them from the streets of London when their parents died.

"Alex has taught us everything we know. As she was there first hand for most of the world's history, she taught us about our world, to read, write and how to survive as vampires." Rider explained as we dug into our dessert of chocolate cake.

"She was here as a mother would be for her daughter when I had my first heartbreak. She explained how she got back at her first heartbreak, and told me that she hoped I could be stronger than her. She only ever has had our best intentions at heart." Helen said holding my hand tightly over the table.

"They were only 11 when I found them, so I wasn't far off from the age a mother should have been back then. I should have been a mother at 15, as was the norm back then."

"Now my dears, tomorrow we are going to the high school and enrolling you. Elijah's sister Rebekah goes to school and we have a few more 'friends' that attend there as well." I said with a secret smile. I knew that they would find the person they loved in his town. It was a feeling deep within me, that we would all finally be happy, and this cure would work.

"Alright you two, it's getting late. Bed or at least go to your rooms. You had a long trip and tomorrow you have school." I said, as James and Amelia came to collect our dishes. They kissed my cheek and said goodnight to the two of us, before heading up to their rooms.

"Now, would you like a swim?" I asked Elijah as I stood up.

"It's a little cold outside to go for a swim," he said bringing me close to him.

"The pool is heated and its indoor. I don't do things halfway," I said standing on my tip toes to kiss his forehead.

"Miss Storm, Mr. Mikaelson's things have been brought to your room as requested, and if you do not need anything else today, I will take my leave."

"Thank you Amelia, please go home and enjoy your evening." I said smiling at her. She left quickly and I went to go discuss my dinner plans for tomorrow evening with Jacques. We were going to have a traditional Brazilian style barbeque for the main course, with salad to start and Quindim with fresh berries to finish off the evening. I found Elijah already doing laps of the pool when I had finally escaped to change. I quietly slipped under the water and encircled my arms around him. He laughed slightly before he kissed me.

"Why did you not mention that they were your adopted children?" He asked after a time of simply staring into my eyes.

"I didn't, until I knew I could trust everyone. They are still susceptible to werewolf bites, wooden stakes, vervain, and being used as leverage against me. My inner mother was begging me to protect them before I let their existence be known."

"Rebekah will be thrilled that we have kids before taking the cure. She and Helen will get along splendidly." He whispered, knowing that we had listeners. I giggled and kissed him softly.

"Elijah, could you show me what you were feeling when I left?" I asked after a time of him simply holding me. He was quiet before I felt the thin barrier of his mind drop. I saw the pain I had cause him by leaving, and what his family had become because of my leaving. I had caused so much unnecessary hurt and all because I was scared.

"I'm so sorry. I will never do that again," I said, emotion thick in my voice. Elijah simply held me and gave a small laugh, "I won't let you leave me again." We swam and kissed, and before long decided to retire for the evening. We held each other through the night.

* * *

The next morning we were all having breakfast when Helen spoke up.

"I wish to join the cheerleading squad. As we have never stayed long in one place, I would like to set up roots here. Is that alright mother?" Helen asked politely.

"As this is where we will be staying, you may absolutely take up cheerleading. I think it would be a great way to make friends. And Rider should join the football team." I said, before taking a drink of blood.

"Elijah, would you like to accompany me to the school with the twins?" I ask as he got up to put his suit jacket on.

"Of course my love, let me just go bring the car around." He said before kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

"So what do you both think of him?" I was honestly curious about their thoughts.

"I like him. He is sweet and so loving towards you. I am glad you two found each other again." Helen beamed. I smiled at her before turning to Rider, with an expectant look on my face.

"I trust him," He said plainly, "As long as he treats you well, and it what makes you happy, I am glad he is our 'father'." This was more than I was expecting from Rider. He did not trust easily, as he got that from me. But to say that he accepted Elijah as his father figure, that was almost more than my heart could bear. I wanted to cry, but my watery smile is what gave away my pride for him.

"Shall we?" I asked after wiping my mouth. After the short drive to the school. Rider and Helen stuck close to me, and Elijah spoke to the secretary.

"My girlfriend's adopted children are needing to be enrolled. What forms must we fill out?" The secretary was quick to grab it all, and we picked out their classes for the rest of the year.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked with a friendly tone, as she strolled into the office.

"Enrolling my lovely children into high school. Caroline, meet my adopted children Rider and Helen. You know the ones I mentioned when I got to town…" I trailed off and she caught on right away.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High, I can be your personal tour guide for the morning." She said excitedly, her smile nearly as large as Helen's.

"We just have to stop by your lockers first so you can memorize the combinations and such." She said laughing. After gathering the paperwork, signing more, Elijah and I had our arms around each other's waists while Rider and Helen walked in front with Caroline. I saw Elena and Bonnie, and waved slightly with a smile at their confusion. Matt almost stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw the five of us walking. It was like a bad TV show, where the new kids got gawked.

"Stefan!" Caroline called. I saw him turn around before his face dropped and morphed into something I had not seen on him. I saw the thoughts of Helen enter his mind as I concentrated, and that all thoughts of Elena flew right out. I smiled to myself and nudged Elijah to look at Stefan, before he chuckled lightly.

"Stefan, this is Rider and Helen Storm. Rider and Helen, this is Stefan Salvatore. They are Alex's adopted kids." Caroline explained, I think she understood what Stefan was thinking because she stepped to the side with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Rider." Stefan said shaking Rider's hand, and then looking right at Helen. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Helen." He said kissing her knuckles slightly. Elijah let out an irritated growl, much like I thought he would. He was protective of my little girl, and to that I smiled before shushing him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Mr. Salvatore." Helen giggled. I could tell that Rider was deciding if he trusted Stefan or not.

_He is good, son. One of the most self-sacrificing vampires I have ever met. He will be good to her._

He nodded to me slightly, and continued his appraisal of the school female population. _Boys,_ I thought to myself.

"Caroline, April asked me if you were going to help her with some Miss Mystic Falls thing. She would really like your input on it." Bonnie said, while coming to stand next to Caroline. Bonnie gave me a slight smile and eyed my two young charges.

"I'll talk to her in a few, just have to give the grand tour first." She said, pulling Stefan along. He and Helen had been having a small conversation the entire time, and I couldn't help but feel elated. _One down, one more to go._ We had almost finished before a girl came running down the hall, her dark brown hair flowing out behind her.

"Caroline, please, I really need your expertise!" She said, before coming to a halt.

"Oh, hello." She said shyly. Her blue eyes looking around us shyly, resting on Rider more than any. _Well, that was easy._

"April, I'm going to guess." Rider said, stepping forward to kiss her hand. She blushed lightly.

"Rider Storm, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, smiling. She just stood there, her mouth hanging open in shock. Her mind was flooded with thoughts that her mouth could not form. The one that stood out, "_My God, he is __gorgeous__!_"

"I think this is where we take our leave darling. They are in good hands here." I whisper to Elijah. "My darlings, your father and I must be off. We will come to collect you after your classes." I said getting my children's attention. Helen and Rider kissed my cheek and I left Rider with one thought.

_She knows about vampires. Invite her over tonight, earn her trust._

He nodded slightly at me before turning his attention back to April, who was eying Elijah and I suspiciously.

"See you all tonight, 6 o'clock sharp!" I mention as we walk away. Elijah led me out of the school, and we proceeded to the next part of our day.

* * *

So, what do you think? Tell me in a review... please? ;)


	8. Chapter Seven

_**To all my readers:**_ Hello my lovelies! Okay, so when I logged on this morning I wasn't expecting another 7 reviews! I mean, not that I'm complaining, but a huge shout out to Enchanted0ne for all your positive feedback since yesterday haha :) Now without further adeu, chapter seven :) Enjoy!

The scene in the Grill- On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons

The scene at the Mikealson mansion- Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The dinner party- Each Coming Night by Iron and Wine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, except my own.**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

"Now, I have a feeling Damon will not take the cure. He enjoys his vampire life far too much. I would simply say then, that Bonnie would take away the properties that allow his blood to change a human into a vampire. He may not been so keen on living forever alone." I giggled while Elijah drove to the Mystic Grill.

"He is impulsive and reckless though, my love. And that in a vampire equals trouble. We may just have to force it down his throat." He laughed as well.

"We may not even have to. If the cure works much like the stakes did, it could cure the whole bloodline. It wouldn't have to be a complete surprise though."

"True," was all Elijah said before we pulled up to the Grill.

"Now, after the expedition, I would like to discuss where we would like to 'go' with our human lives. For instance, I am well off enough to be a stay-at-home mom. Would you like to pursue a career my love?" I ask as we seat ourselves. The waitress came and we ordered lattes with scones. Elijah was still pondering his response while we ordered.

"I am rather fascinated by the position which Alaric Saltzman once filled as History teacher. I would be able to keep an eye on our kids once they reach high school. I could do writing on the side of course, but I would be content to simply stay at home with you."

"Elijah, its nice to see you. I trust that your family is well." A woman in a Sheriff's uniform, said politely but her smile was forced.

"Sheriff Forbes, it is a pleasure to see you as well." Elijah said, with a tone that implied he had run-ins with her before.

"Are you going to introduce us?" I asked politely to Elijah.

"Of course my love. Liz, this is my lovely girlfriend, Alexandria Storm. I'm sure your daughter mentioned her move to town and the knowledge she brings." Elijah implied with a careful tone.

"Caroline mentioned a cure, and that Alex, a 3000 year old vampire, brought the recipe. Thank you for giving Caroline her life back. You don't know how much it means to me." Liz replied gratefully.

"No need to thank me Sheriff, it is simply my part in ridding the world of the supernatural. I no longer wish to be what I am, and if my wish helps others, then it is simply a bonus." I reply honestly. The waitress brought our coffees and I gave Liz a reassuring smile.

"Nevertheless, thank you." She said before leaving us to enjoy our coffee.

"I was thinking, for when our children are older, the English department at the high school looks promising." I said continuing our conversation form earlier, as we ate.

"Whatever you heart desires, my dear." He said, raising my hand and pressing a kiss to my knuckle. We continued to talk about our views about how the world has changed. I was simply enjoying my time with Elijah, when a man with curly black hair approached me.

"What did you do to Bonnie?" He asked accusingly.

"Excuse me, if you try to ask my girlfriend a question in that manner again, I will be forced to take measures." Elijah said, while fixing his sleeve. Even though it looked like he wasn't paying attention, his tone of voice was deadly and sent shivers down my spine. He noticed and sent me a quick wink to which I smirked.

"Are you Alexandria?" He asked, this time a little less interrogatively.

"I'm guessing by your choice of attire that you are Professor Atticus Shane." I said examining my nails.

"What- my attire?" He questioned looking down at his clothes, "You are her, aren't you?"

"I am she. Now, if you will excuse us, I have a few errands to run today."

"What have you filled Bonnie's head with? She hasn't come to see me the last few days for her lessons, she told me this morning that she wants nothing to do with me and my cause. She mentioned that Alex had given her Quetsiyah's grimore, and I didn't think it could have been the same Alex." He explained.

"Elijah, watch and learn my love. There are ways to bypass Vervain and training done on the mind to resist compulsion, such as simply skirting around the affected areas." I said before turning to Shane.

"You are going to obey every word I say from now on." I said, compelling him.

"I will obey every word you say from now on." He answered.

"Bonnie is to be left alone. You will not contact her, or even say a word to her in passing. Stop looking for Silas, stop trying to raise your wife and son. They are dead, move on. You will hand over Silas's headstone and never bother anyone in this town again. You will turn yourself in for convincing April Young's father to murder innocent people." I said evenly. He just nodded and left without another word.

"Nicely done." Elijah commented as we got up.

"I have many tricks, stay tuned." I smirked as I paid the waitress. We left to visit Kol at Klaus' mansion, and ease his fears about Slias.

"Alexandria, dear sister, Elijah, to what do I owe this visit? I was just getting extremely bored." He said as we entered the house.

"Kol, we came to talk about Silas." I said, flopping down onto a comfy looking couch.

"What about him?" His voice wavered as he answered.

"There is no need to fear him brother. Alexandria is more deadly than Silas could ever be. Do not dwell on the ramblings of those followers you slaughtered. He will not live to see the sun again." Elijah concluded.

"If you don't fear me, then you are stupid to fear Silas. He was weak and pathetic when it came to everything. Your family had more right to be vampires than he ever did." I said, my eyes softening on the youngest Mikaelson boy.

"Now, Marcel is rounding up every vampire in New Orleans and across the western half of the United States to let them know that there is a cure coming. And that they may or may not have a choice in taking it." Klaus said chuckling, coming into the room, while looking at his phone.

"Alexandria love, we never had a chance to catch up. How have you been?" Klaus asked while he sat down across from me.

"Simply existing, Niklaus. The twins I turned got me through the last 900 years, and now I am ready to live again. Are you ready for everything that comes with being human?" I asked politely.

"I understood what you said last night, but I do not think I am ready just yet. I spent so long wanting this power, only to have a cure found. I do not know what to think of it. Honestly, I do not know how to live without being a vampire." He replied in a somber voice as I got up to sit beside him.

"Would you prefer I compel you how to live without being a vampire, or complete the week like I challenged Rebekah? It would start tomorrow morning and you must be human for the week, which consists of no vampire speed, or strength, nothing from the vein, and no compulsion. You will feed only from blood bags at your weakest point. And no flipping that switch Niklaus, otherwise you will have consequences. You will take the cure no matter what, but I am giving you the option of getting used to being human again." He was silent as he considered my offer.

"Now that you bring it up, I would rather like to see if Caroline would prefer I was more human-like, and had compassion." He mumbled, under his breath, but loud enough that we all could hear it.

"Then the week challenge it is. Now, I must go and see that everything is set up for the party tonight. You get to meet my children tonight, so be on your best behavior. Though, you two shall be great uncles when it comes to mischief and mayhem." I said winking.

"Children?" They both exclaimed while standing up.

"Not like that. They are sired to me, and I took them in when they were 11. I am their mother in all aspects but blood. Almost." I said with a giggle. They had my vampire blood running through them, so they might as well have been. Niklaus sat down quickly while Kol paced.

"They call me mother, and have accepted Elijah as their father, so you now have a niece and nephew." I said, smiling at both of them.

"I'm an uncle?" Kol questioned before plopping back down into the armchair dramatically. The look of pride on Elijah's face was overwhelming, until I looked at Niklaus who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Now you see the importance of human life. Bringing life into the world and creating family, and memories." I said quietly as I held Niklaus's hand.

"I do see. And I will try, I promise you that Alezandria." He said, giving my hand a squeeze and looking straight into my eyes.

"There is the Nikalaus I know and love. Not the monster who terrorized towns and countries, but a man looking out for his family before himself." I said, and then kissed his cheek.

"Make me proud Niklaus." Elijah and I said our goodbyes and I went to start getting ready for the dinner party.

* * *

By the time everyone was set to arrive, I had a just finished getting ready. Elijah came and kissed my bare shoulder, and kissed my neck as I put my earrings in.

"Elijah, if you do that, I won't be able to concentrate." I whispered, fighting the feelings that he provoked in me.

"You look simply ravishing though, my dear. And I intend to ravish you thoroughly tonight." He growled in my ear.

I giggled as I did a last minute check on my outfit. I was wearing a one shoulder, tight purple dress that came to my mid thigh, with a ruffled collar. I wore grey ankle cowboy boot heels, with silver bangles that matched my silver earrings. My hair was fluffed up as I had teased my curls and my eyes were smoky to bring out the gold around my pupils. The purple in the dress helped as well. (A/N: Outfit is on my profile)

"You look smashing in your suit as well my love. I do not know how I will make it through dinner." I giggled as he kept up with kissing my neck, before his sank his teeth in.

"Maybe we should just call it off and call it a night." He whispered when finished feeding from me. I quickly sank my teeth into his neck and fed from him as he moaned quietly. It had been over a thousand years since I had fed from him, and he tasted even better as a vampire.

"Yuck, Mom! We don't want to hear that!" I heard Helen yell from the other side of the house. I retracted my teeth and groaned, wiping my mouth with a kleenex.

"I will be so glad when they don't have vampire hearing." I said, loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, us too!" Rider exclaimed from his room.

"Miss Storm, your guests are arriving." Amelia called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, right on time." I kissed Elijah's neck where I had made the wound. I zoomed out of the room and to the front door, opening it just in time to see everyone making his or her way to the house. Shasta and Burya came rushing to the door and waited patiently for everyone to notice their presence, and receive a pat on the head.

"Welcome, please follow Amelia to the living room." I said as James took their coats. Elijah came down with Helen and Rider following behind him. The look they shared, I knew they were thinking the same thing. Though I would have liked to know, I did not enter their private thoughts, as I had promised them long ago. We followed the crowd to the living room, and Rebekah and the girls gave me a small smile, remembering the secrets and stories we told the night of our sleepover. Shasta settled herself on her sheep skin rug in front of the fireplace, while Burya came to stand over her protectively. The girls all awe'd at the sight.

"James will bring around champagne for those who would like, or water to those who do not wish to drink." Amelia announced before leaving to make sure the dining room was set up. We all chatted while the drinks were brought around, and then I tapped my glass to raise everyone's attention.

"As a few of you can see, there are some new faces to our little 'group'. In addition to our three humans," I winked at them, "We have April Young, a very good friend of Rebekah's. Thank you for coming April, it is a pleasure to have you here." Everyone turned to smile at the girl, who smiled shyly in return, while sticking close to Rider.

"And as everyone has noticed, the two beside me, are very dear to me. I rescued them from a life of poverty on the streets of London, in the year 1107. Everyone, these two are Rider and Helen Storm, my adopted children." I said, smiling proudly at them.

"As you all know, in less than 24 hours, we set out for the Nova Scotia coast. It is an island province in Canada, off of Quebec. Silas was buried there off of an old mineshaft and only Bonnie can open where he was entombed. Quetsiyah ensured that only one of her bloodline could open it. For the next few hours though, let us focus on each other's company and the meal prepared for us." I announced before Amelia led us to the dining room. The long table was delicately designed by an Italian friend of mine almost 40 years ago, and could seat 22 comfortably. James and Amelia brought in the serving trays with the salads to start, and refilled everyone's glasses as they ate.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, my dear." Elijah whispered in my ear.

I giggled slightly before responding, "As I hoped they would be. They need a break, with what has been going on the last two years in this town."

"Alex, you have a lovely home, I don't remember it being here when we came back to town. How did you build up the fortune to afford it?" Stefan said, while looking around the room.

"I had it built a year ago, in the hopes that I would settle down here one day. Being alive as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about money and where to invest it. It took awhile, and some hard work, because I never wanted to compel it out of people, I wanted to earn it the fair way. For the first couple years of my life, I didn't know what it meant to be above the poverty line. So instead of using my abilities, I simply earned it, the way I had been raised. It's the way I raised Rider and Helen. They knew poverty and being orphans, they had no one to teach them how to make money. It was one of the first things I taught them." I smiled proudly at my children.

"How did you find them exactly?" Elena asked.

"They found me actually. They had been watching me go into town, purchasing goods and knowing I was a Noble woman without a husband, but that I had money. Helen stayed behind in the shadows, learning the gypsy way from her brother, who liked to pick pocket." I winked at Rider.

"Gypsies? That is fascinating," Damon said, his interest piqued.

"Their parents had died not two years before, and that left them all alone, surviving in the gypsy camp. Rider was quick to approach me, and almost as silent as he could, steal my money purse from my belt. I however with my advanced hearing, knew what was happening and grabbed hold of his shoulder. He was very distressed because he couldn't get in trouble and leave his sister behind to fend for herself. I noticed how his eyes flickered to the alley and his thoughts turned to his sister." By the time I paused, Amelia and James had gathered the plates, and brought out the main course of barbequed lamb kebabs, prim rib, and chicken. Everyone looked to me again, still listening to the story.

"I had brought Rider over to the alley and I bent down to look Helen right in the eyes and ask them if they were all alone. They replied that they were and I brought them back to my house, had my servants clean them up and dress them. I gave them shelter and had them educated. They learned what I was soon enough, but they were not afraid. That is when I asked them if they would like to be my children." I giggled slightly before continuing, "They were so confused, and I asked them why. "Aren't we already your children?" It was the cutest thing to ever come out of Helen's mouth." Everyone at the table gave a small laugh.

"Don't forget the look that was on your face when we called you mother for the first time." Rider said laughing.

"I nearly dropped the antique vase I was about to purchase." I exclaimed. We told more stories about our times in England, and the trips to my homeland. Dessert came out and the atmosphere quieted a bit, while still remaining the light conversation and air to which I had intended it to be.

"Bonnie, I would like to consult Quetsiyah tomorrow before we leave. We will leave a little earlier in the morning and meet everyone at the airport. My private jet will transport us to the airfield on the island. From there we will hike. I would like to know our numbers, so who plans on coming?" I said once the plates were all cleared, and Amelia brought me my iPad.

"Damon, myself, Rebekah, Elena, Jeremy…" Bonnie listed off. "And myself." Klaus mentioned, raising his hand slightly. I saw Caroline's eyes flicker to the hybrid and give a small smile. Tyler didn't really seem to notice, and I sensed that they were having problems since his mother died at the hands of Klaus a month earlier. I typed without looking at the screen and noticed how Elijah counted himself out of this trip

"Rider, Helen, you will stay here with Elijah and Kol. Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and April will be sure to show you around town and distract you." I said while eying the five I mentioned, they nodded that they understood what I was implying.

"Oh please let me come with you mother," Helen pleaded.

"You both have school and it is too dangerous. I do not want you to get hurt. You are staying here and that is final. I will discuss it no further." I said gently. I did not want to be harsh, but I would not let either of them risk their lives.

"Yes mother," Helen said, looking at her lap, then up at Stefan. He gave her a smile that quickly turned her mood around for the better. He would definitely distract her.

"I'm sure you all are dying to get to know each other better. And we will have plenty of time for that." I said before handing the iPad back to Amelia. Rebekah and Helen shared a look, while Kol and Klaus simply smiled at their new niece and nephew, like the proud uncles they were.

"Now, I suggest we all get a good night's sleep tonight. The next few days are going to be taxing." With that, we concluded our evening and sent Rider and Helen off to bed.

"Now, my love. The kids are asleep, the house is quiet, what do you think we should do?" Elijah whispered in my ear an hour later.

"Tease me no further Elijah, take me to bed." I said as he kissed my neck. In a flash, he had rushed us up to our bedroom.

* * *

All done! Soooo... What did you guys think? Let me know by dropping a review ;)


	9. Chapter Eight

Hello my lovelies! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been uber busy with two jobs and I've started a third. Lucky for me, it's house sitting. Plus I tore a ligament in my ankle and will be forced to wear an air cast for the next three weeks. I will be pumping out another chapter in the next week. You can hold me to that, if I don't, you have permission to PM me with a lot of angry faces. Example, :(.  
Here is chapter eight! Enjoy my loves!

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except my own.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_ **

Bonnie and I set out early in the morning, seeking to ask Quetsiyah if there would be trouble.

"I wasn't expecting a call so soon," she laughed. I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Do you have any contact on the Other Side that knows how to get rid of the werewolf gene?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, perhaps. Give me a moment." She disappeared and Bonnie wondered out loud, "I wonder if I can talk to Grams."

"Probably, if you can contact Quetsiyah without your powers."

"I'm back!" Quetsiyah sung.

"That was quick," I said sarcastically. Quetsiyah gave me a look that basically flipped me off, and I blew her a kiss.

"So, there is a witch. She created the werewolf curse, and her name is Medea. And she wishes to speak to you Alex." She said, a funny expression on her face.

"Why me Quet?" I ask with an equally quizzical face.

"You will see," she laughed. A figure emerged behind Quetsiyah and if I could, I would have fainted.

"Yiayia?" I said in my native tongue. As beautiful as the day she died, stood my grandmother. Her gray hair was tied back in a long braid, and her blue eyes stood out as she wore the clothes I buried her in. She deserved to go out with style, so I bought the finest dress I could at the time. Actually, it was more like compelled.

"I wait three thousand years for a call, and you don't even hug your grandmother!" She laughed. Before I knew what I had done, she was in my arms and I was sobbing openly.

"I've watched over you my child. I've watched your triumphs, your failures, heartbreaks and everything along the way. I knew you were meant for great things." She laughed as I continued to hold her.

"You created the werewolf curse?" I questioned when I pulled back.

"Yes I did, and he was almost your grandfather. What a disaster that would have been for you. Half witch, part werewolf, and then I turned you into a vampire? I really would have suffered for using such magic. But he got his just desserts, I was just not very smart when I thought about him going to reproduce." She gave a coy smile.

"Well, how do we get rid of it? Do we have to administer it to every werewolf on the face of the earth?" I exclaimed.

"Hush child, no, just to one. It will cause a ripple effect and anyone with the werewolf gene with cease to be one." She said, before grabbing my hand.

"You do not need much. The crushed bone of an ancient witch, more specifially the one that created the spell, wolfsbane, and the blood of an innocent, only a pint though. They must drink it, during the full moon and go through the transformation one last time. Anyone with the gene will be instantly cured."

"Seems simple enough…" I mumble. "Does it have to be a werewolf or could it be a hybrid?"

"Only if that hybrid was a vampire to start off with. I think you know who I mean." She said, while giving me a look.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked, scaring me as I almost forgot she was there.

"Yes. It would have to be him." Quetsiyah said, with a look that meant she was thinking.

"What's up Quet?" I ask when I notice the look.

"You may need one more thing for the cure for vampirism." She said with a guilty face.

"Good lord, no. I am not digging her up!" I scream.

"You have no choice. I spelled her bones to work, and you need them. At least one of them," she laughed a bit.

"You have a twisted sense of humor Quet." I laugh before giving her a poke in the side.

"What now?" Bonnie moaned.

"We have to dig up Silas' love, Nerissa." I hissed, "I hated that girl."

"You did what any best friend would have done, and hated her right along side me." Quetsiyah laughed.

"She tried to stake me! I'm gonna automatically hate whoever tries to kill me!" I said throwing my hands in the air, exasperated.

"So, you and Elijah are back together? Tell me all about him!" Quetsiyah gushed.

"I would but we are on a tight schedule Quet. Can we call you back later?" I said looking at both Quetsiyah and my yaiyai.

"Of course. We shall be expecting you to be able to do it on your own after having three thousand years to build up your strength." My grandmother smiled.

"So it's true then. I am a witch?"

"Of course, I felt your magic when you were a baby! It was almost equal to mine. I spelled you so that it wouldn't be affected by you becoming a vampire. Where do you think your gifts come from?" She laughed.

"You can do that?" Bonnie said, questioningly.

"Medea was the most powerful witch of us all. I was not even a fraction of how powerful she was." Quet said in admiration.

"And Shane said you were one of the most powerful witches of all time." She said, looking between Quetsiyah and Medea.

"He was wrong. Medea found me after I passed to the Other Side, and even though I am gone, I managed to keep watch over Alexandria. We both did." Quetsiyah said, before she disappeared.

"We shall talk later, αγαπητός." She said before kissing my forehead, and disappearing.

"Alright then," I said, before turning back to Bonnie, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said before following behind me. It was a short ride to the airport, while not without conversation.

"It's been 3000 years since you were human, so I imagine your body has built up strength during that time." Bonnie pointed out when we arrived at the airport.

"Hey, what took so long?" Damon asked impatiently as they all stood by their cars. I hopped out of mine, only to grab his throat and slam him up against his.

"I had a very good reason for being late. Do not test me boy." I growled. "I trust you said your goodbyes to Elijah this morning." Klaus said, eying the reflection of my hand.

"Of course. You think it was easy leaving him after being back together not even a week!" I laughed.

"What is it Klaus?" Rebekah noticed the smirk on her brothers face and her eyes travelled to where he rested his gaze.

"My god, it's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"What is?" Elena asked, as everyone's eyes darted down to my hand.

_Flashback To This Morning_

_Elijah gently roused me from my sleep, and I watched his smile form, with the sun streaming in the window behind him. We were both barely covered in sheets._

"_You are so beautiful." He said softly while brushing my hair out of my eyes._

"_I know this is all out of order, but with finding the cure and you wishing to take it, I thought there was no better time." He whispered softly. My eyebrows furrowed as I had no clue what he was talking about. He revealed a small box from under his pillow and opened it. My gasp rang loud, and in shock I placed one hand over my mouth._

"_Alezandria Selene Storm, would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" His voice rang true and steady, and the sparkle in his eye I had not seen since I left him that morning any years ago, was brought back to life._ _I gazed down at the beautiful rock, placed on a delicate silver band. It was cushion cut with a border of smaller diamonds, and several down each side of the band. It had to be at least 3 carats! _

_Elijah barely noticed my hesitation, simply because he knew I was admiring the ring. I looked up at him, then back at the ring. I did once more and his facial expression soon turned exasperated, to which I giggled._

"_Elijah, my answer, has always been, and always will be, yes." He laughed while slipping the ring on my finger._

"_You will be the death of me," He laughed, "But I will always love you for it."_

"_As I will always love you."_

_End of Flashback_

"It was the best thing I have ever woken up to. Plus what happened afterward set the tone for my day!" I laughed. Rebekah chuckled quietly, and Niklaus looked rather embarrassed.

"I would rather not know about my brother's sex life, thank you." He said, with a look that made it seem like he had just eaten a lemon. Jeremy snorted slightly, to which Klaus gave a mock glare.

"Alright, back to business." I said, opening the trunk. "Now, if you would all follow me," I said grabbing my hiking backpack and setting out to the tarmac. The plane was ready and the captain waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Storm, you look lovely as usual." Charles greeted me.

"Thank you Charles, how have you been?"

"Very well, my father sends his regards. He wishes he could have been the one to fly you this time, but that crash left him injured."

"Tell him, he shouldn't do anymore air shows, just stick to flying." I laughed.

"Very well, Miss Storm. I should head to the front now." He said smiling, and turning to head towards the cockpit.

"Good morning, I am your captain, Charles Emerson. Your flight attendant for the duration of our flight will be Mandy. Our flight will take us approximately 3 hours. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

"So, sister- Wait, I can call you that right? We are going to be family soon." Rebekah said after we reached altitude.

"Of course Rebekah. Do you not remember us paying with your dolls, or how I taught you to cook? I know your mother tried, but she never had the patience it took." I said, while skimming over a Bridal magazine I picked up.

"I would like some advice. About a boy."

"Anything dear, just remember, boys are stupid." I giggled, "A boy will disappoint you at every turn, a man will treat you right."

"I wish to show him that I can be compassionate, and well, human. He makes me want to be better."

"My dear, _that,_ is love. The one that challenges you and makes you strive to be better and become a better version of yourself, that is true love." I said, giving her a soft smile.

"Matt does. He doesn't let me get away with anything, and calls me out every time." She smiled as she realized. I noticed Elena's eyes furrow in confusion, and I simply raised a single eyebrow at her. She turned her head quickly and I was thankful Rebekah did not notice the exchange or it would have been a bloodbath.

"So, when do we land?" Damon asked, looking anxious to get out of the plane.

"Another 3 hours Damon. It hasn't even started yet." I said, my tone giving him the clue that I was _not_ to be messed with today.

"So do you have any ideas where you want to be wed?" Rebekah asked, distracting me from Damon's stupidity.

"By the river we would sit by, after he chased me through the forest." I said, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"That is so romantic." She says, laying her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Yes, it does sound like a nice plan." I heard Bonnie comment from behind me.

"Well, it needs to become a reality in the next three weeks," I laughed. Before I had left England five months ago, I already special ordered my dress from Samuelle Couture. The dress itself was worth it, and since I had asked at the right time, they were able to finish it earlier. I asked Helen to be on the look out for a large delivery, and she took her mission seriously. Elijah was not to see it, under any circumstance.

"I've got the dress, and now I'm just looking for my bridesmaids…" I trailed off with an exaggerated sigh. Bonnie, and Rebekah were up and at my side with that comment. If the puppy dog eyes they were giving, weren't a huge hint that they wanted to be my bridesmaids, the fact the were practically unable to sit still after my statement was.

"Rebekah, Bonnie, would you like to be my bridesmaids, along with Quetsiyah?"

"Uh YES!" They both screamed while tackling me. We were on the floor, the giggles never ceasing with the rest of our group giving us weird looks that sent us over the edge in laughter.

* * *

So! What did you think? I have a bit more time for writing now that I am house sitting haha My crazy family isn't breathing down my neck about something.

Translation of αγαπητός is dear or beloved.

Thanks for reading, send me some love, or simply your thoughts in a review! please? lol


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hello my lovelies! _Now, as promised, I managed to pump out another chapter within a week. Or two days. Lol well I may have a couple more to make up for the lack of updates! So there is a plot twist, and an unexpected character makes an appearance. I've tried to stick to the original plot line of the episode where they go to the island, but some things just need to be change for this to flow haha. I hope you guys like it.

Shout out to _**Enchanted0ne**_: More Alex/Elijah scenes are on their way. I'm just trying to capture the journey to finally have the cure. In the next two chapters they will be reunited ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters, except my own.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Okay, I think I've had enough alcohol for today." I giggled getting back into my seat.

"Jer, could you grab my bag that is beside you. We need to talk to Quetsiyah and Medea once more." Bonnie giggled, trying to catch her breath.

"So, who is this Medea? I mean we've all heard of Quetsiyah as your best friend, so who is Medea?" Jeremy asked, genuinely curious.

"She is the witch who created the werewolf curse. She also happens to be my grandmother." I said, sobering up quickly. It was not even a moment later that Quetsiyah was laughing next to me.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't see and hear what goes on around me!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Well you were always in Dream land whenever we were talking. Dreaming of Silas, and dreaming of murdering Nerissa." I said, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

"That was you that dreamt of murder my friend. And I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor!" She squealed. We all just laughed, and my grandmother appeared as well.

"Yiayia! He proposed!" I squealed before throwing myself at my grandmother.

She simply laughed, "You really have no clue what goes on over on the Other Side child. We see everything, and witness as if we are there."

"So you created the werewolf curse…" Klaus said while my grandmother appraised our group.

"And you are the infamous Hybrid." She stated as she took a closer look."There are many people one the Other Side who wish your destruction." She said nonchalantly.

"My mother being the one who wants it most, and then Mikael. Tell me something I don't know." He said, sounding bored.

"Would it matter anyways, as I will be human again, there is no need to fear the Other Side. I won't be over there when I die." He said, in a matter of fact tone. My grandmother simply raised one eyebrow and I thought about how I was going to word my thoughts. Maybe it's my mother's side of the family that I inherited that facial expression from.

"I wonder how Tatia is doing over there. Being the original doppelganger, she is a supernatural occurrence." I mused.

"Young one, I would like to see how many people you can contact at once." My grandmother said with a knowing look in her eye. Bonnie understood and quickly got to concentrating. I focused my thoughts as well.

_Now._

Klaus's attention was on Bonnie, so he did not see the person come beside him and touch his cheek gently.

"Niklaus," A familiar voice crooned in his ear. The fear and disbelief were evident in his eyes, as he refused to look to where the voice was coming from.

"Please look at me," the voice pleaded quietly. He was shaking slightly as he turned to face his former love.

"Tatia?" He whispered in disbelief.

"It is me Niklaus. Why do you not believe? Have you been deceived one too many times by family or friends to believe that I am right here? That I have loved you the whole time, even when you were a monster? This is not you Niklaus," She spoke and turned to Elena, smiling slightly. Elena just stared in disbelief at her ancestor, who was wearing jeans and a very expensive sweater from Ralph Lauren. Elena's brain seemed to be trying to process how they had Ralph Lauren on the Other Side.

"You chose Elijah though." Niklaus said with little emotion in his voice. I stood up and gave him a look that reminded him of his promise.

_Don't flip the switch Niklaus. Listen to what she has to say._

His eyes flickered to mine quickly before resting on Tatia's form.

"I never loved him like I love you. You believed what you wanted to, and never gave me a chance to tell you that what you saw, was me making my decision. I was coming to choose you." She said softly, tears threatening.

"You are lying!" He roared. She recoiled, stunned by his anger but her Petrova fire pushed her to stare him down.

"I was on my way to your house, to tell you, but your mother stopped me. Before I knew what was happening, your father had snapped my neck." She said, her voice cracking slightly at the end. "I watched as they took my blood, and your mother sealed some off for later use. I watched your father kill you all. And there was nothing I could do about it, to prevent you all from becoming monsters."

"I can confirm that Klaus. I was checking up on you all, and overheard the scuffle. I left before Elijah could see me. He nearly did later when you all had fed." I interjected before he could yell at Tatia again. Though I was sad that Elijah had moved on enough to pursue another woman, I was glad that he was living, rather than wallowing in heartache. Tatia was a sweet girl, and even if she had a child out of wedlock, I liked her. Sure, the hoards of men that wanted her for her beauty may have made other women jealous, but I knew that she just needed a friend. Rebekah sure wasn't going to give it to her.

"Why didn't you come back?" He turned to me with an accusing look.

"Because. I don't have to give you a reason; more than the one you've already conjured in your head. This isn't about me. The girl you loved is standing right in front of you after 1000 years of being separated, and your avoiding the conversation." I said, turning my attention back to Tatia for a second. It was painful to watch when Esther and Mikael killed her.

"What a minute!" Bonnie said, snapping out of her trance. We all turned our attention to her confused face. I knew she had figured it out.

"I couldn't contact you." She whispered to Tatia. Her eyes widened, "Your not on the Other Side. You're here. You're a vampire!"

I gave a slight smirk to Tatia, and said, "Told you she would figure it out. You owe me twenty bucks."

The look of realization on Klaus's face was truly amusing as he realized that Tatia was alive and standing right in front of him.

"Tatiana?" he said quietly as he cupped her face gently. She nodded, tears falling silently. Their lips met and Tatia was crying with joy at being reunited with her true love.

"Now we just need to set Kol up!" I whispered to Rebekah. She winked back at me, and a small giggle escaped her. Oh, we would have so much fun with that!

"Another one?" Jeremy whispered to himself in disbelief. We all chuckled, and Tatia let go of Klaus's neck for half a second to give my hand a squeeze.

"Thank you." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Next to Quetsiyah, you are my best friend. I wasn't willing to watch another friend die." I said honestly. Klaus was smiling so hard, I'm sure his face was going to be permanently etched in that smile. I was glad he wasn't mad that I had to turn her and take her away.

"You turned her?" Rebekah asked.

"Like I said, I could not afford to lose another friend. And I knew she would be crucial in redeeming Niklaus." I said as I took my seat again.

"I was with Alezandria all these years. I knew that she was going to keep me safe, and I was well provided for. I pulled my weight and helped with the kids when they came along. When she knew she was coming back to Mystic Falls, I lingered back with the kids to insure that the property was ready for sitting vacant. I got to town last night around the same time the party was happening. I stayed in the shadows, and then the kids let me in. I stayed in the spare bedroom next to Helen's, and left in the morning before Elijah woke. I came to the airport knowing Alex had packed my things as well. I was hiding in the bathroom." She giggled.

"So, what does this mean? We have three doppelgangers running around!" Damon exclaimed, ruining the cheery moment. I rolled my eyes and started explaining, "Once we are all human again, the cover story is that Tatia, Katerina and Elena are triplets, separated at birth. They found each other recently and decided to stay closer."

"Fine, but we still have Katherine the bitch to deal with. What do you suppose we do?" He challenged. This young vampire had a knack for getting on my nerves. I zoomed over and snapped his neck, shutting him up for awhile.

"He was getting annoying, and honestly, if Katherine is still afraid of Klaus, she it going to be downright terrified of me." I said maliciously. Most of them laughed slightly. Elena was stunned, but knew that Damon got on everyone's nerves.

"Now, with what happens to Katherine. I would rather she died. She is nothing but trouble. But as I'm feeling in a giving mood, she may have the cure first." I laughed.

"Please, let me drain her afterwards. I'll take it as payment for all the trouble she's caused me." Klaus begged me.

"Nik, I was going to do that." Rebekah whined slightly.

"No pouting sister. We all will have a chance, even Damon." I laughed.

"Tatia, as you will be with my brother now, as far as I can tell, I will put aside my previous thoughts of you as… Well you get the picture. Hurt Nik once more, and you will wish that you had died when my father snapped your neck." Rebekah said, venom leaking into her voice. Klaus brought Tatia closer to his side at his sister's words. She however, put her hand on his chest and stepped away slightly to look right at Rebekah.

"I understand Rebekah. I will be glad if we can get to a point of friendship. I would rather die than cause him anymore heartache." She said passionately.

"I would never let you go anyways." Niklaus whispered as he brought her close once more. He moved them to a seat where he drew her into his lap and held her tight while she whispered her affections in his ear. We all settled in for the flight, and continued to talk about the wedding and the journey across the island. My grandmother and Quetisyah had ended our call, so to speak. It took a lot out of them both for some reason.

"Now to cut down on time, we could just take Jeremy and Bonnie on our backs. You would all have to follow me though. I also have to make a quick stop at a grave and we will be good to leave, most likely by tomorrow morning." I rambled as I pointed to various spots on the map.

"Do we have a shovel?" Damon asked sarcastically. He was still sore about having his neck snapped.

"That's what you're here for." I replied dryly. An announcement came over the loudspeaker that we would be landing shortly. Tatia and I talked about the impending wedding, and she wished to see Elijah as soon as we arrived. Once the wheels of the landing gear touched asphalt the atmosphere changed. Damon spoke up before anyone could say a word.

"Here we go."

_Elijah's POV_

I noticed the Elena look alike when I went for my morning coffee at the Grill, and how her eyes were searching mine. I simply raised an eyebrow before leaving money for the coffee. I got up to leave and she followed silently.

"Elijah," she purred. My lip quivered in disgust as she placed her hand on my arm.

"What can I do for you Katerina? I am on a tight schedule." I said, shirking her hand off, and straightening my suit.

"Who is your little bed-mate?" She asked, venom leaking into her voice. Katherine the bitch, was in full bitch mode.

"You mean, Alezandria? She is my fiancé. Now if you will please step aside, I have wedding plans to attend to." I said, blurring to the other end of the alley and towards the house. Rider and Helen were home, swimming and enjoying the weekend. Caroline showed up with Tyler, and Stefan brought April not two minutes later. I was playing Father this weekend, watching the kids while Alezandria went to raise Silas and kill him all in the same day. Now we had Katherine to put up with.

"Elijah, congratulations." Stefan said happily, shaking my hand.

"I would ask who told you, but I know Caroline has her fingers in all the gossip. It only just happened this morning." I simply laughed. Caroline's head ducked with a small giggle.

"Bonnie texted Caroline, who conference called us all screaming." He chuckled. Stefan had a look come over his face, and I knew this was what Alex was talking about before she left this morning.

"I know you aren't, her biological father, and I will be asking Alex as well, but I wanted to ask your permission. If she agrees, could I have your permission to date Helen?" He whispered, knowing that Helen would hear us if we were any louder.

"It's not my place, as I have only just begun my role as father. I do admire your respect for Helen though. Most boys would ask, and forget that the parents deserve a say in whether the young man is suitable for their child. In this case I would agree, and I speak for Alezandria when I say that we know you would treat her right."

"So I have to wait to talk to Alex…" He said, pensively.

"No, because she has already given her answer. She knew that you would be good for Helen and told me that while she was away, she knew you would approach the subject. She asked me to relay her answer on to you when the time came."

"Oh, that's great! Thank you," he said, gratefully before heading in the direction of the pool. The doorbell rang once more, and I had a feeling in my gut.

"Katherine, why would you follow me. That is very foolish." I said, my pupils dilating as I compelled her.

"You will stand her and answer everything I ask of you. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to win you back." She answered.

"I cannot be 'won' back. I love Alezandria and always will. Now I will ask you one more time. Why are you still in Mystic Falls?"

"To stop the cure. I like being a vampire, and having power. I wouldn't make it as a human again." She replied.

"The cure is going ahead as planned, as is the wedding, and the cure for lycanthropy." I replied before compelling her to leave.

"Why don't you ever just compel her to kill herself?" Caroline asked, clearly annoyed at the doppelganger.

"After what she has done, I could. But it would be an easy out for her. Death would be too kind." I chuckled darkly.

* * *

So, who hates me for bringing Tatia along for the ride? I thought Klaus deserved love, even if he was a monster. Honestly he is my second favourite character, next to Elijah. I must have a thing for the Originals haha. Review please?


	11. Chapter Ten

_Hello my lovelies! I won't make this long because I'm sure you are gonna kill me for being so late on the update! Enjoy! Elijah will be in the next one I promise!_

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, except my own.  


* * *

_Chapter Ten_

Arriving at the island brought us all back to reality. The wedding planning could wait. First we had to find the mineshaft and kill Silas.

"Damon, bag duty along with Klaus. I need to call Elijah and check in, while Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah find us a place to set up camp. Jeremy, you and Tatia find water. I understand this island is inhabited, but there is only so much available for resources. Look for running water rather then still. Put this in the water when you find it too." I said handing them a small vial.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, a funny expression painting his face.

"A liquid water purifier. I take it on all my adventures, just in case. You can taste it for days as a vampire, but it's better than drinking water where you can taste the dirt and parasites. And it's also so you and Bonnie don't get sick. Canada has some of the freshest, most clean water in the world, but you can never be too careful." I said before plucking my phone from my pocket and speed dialing Elijah.

"Hello my darling, I trust your flight went well." Elijah voice, spoke softly into my ear.

"Yes it did. Some emotional moments, but nothing we couldn't handle." I said, with a small chuckle. A reunion after 1000 years is a little more than an emotional moment.

"Katherine was here this morning."

"What'd she want?" I said, watching Damon and Klaus unload the hiking bags and tent from the cargo area.

"To stop us, us personally and the cure from being made."

"My love, don't let her off again. Compel her next time, unless she takes vervain. In which case, you have every right to lock her in the basement, drain her blood and then tell her to stake herself in the stomach multiple times until I return. I want to deal with her." I said, my voice darkening. I could feel my mind retreat back into the darkest parts and I had to shake my head and concentrate on Elijah.

"Of course darling. Just enjoy your trip and hurry back. I don't want to plan all this by myself. Speaking of which, a company called and said your dress was on its way." He replied, before I quickly asked for Helen.

"Mother?" Her voice asked, a giggle still lingering.

"Are you enjoying your weekend?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, I am− Stefan! Sttooopppp!" She giggled.

"Stefan, I understand she is fun to tickle but I need to talk to my daughter for a moment." I smiled, knowing that what I wished for my children had finally happened.

"Sure thing Alex. And thank you." He replied gratefully. I knew he had spoken to Elijah earlier, and asked about pursuing Helen. I could almost hear that confused face that Helen was making.

"Ooookay, what would you like Mother?" She asked.

"That package should arrive very shortly." I said quietly.

"The hiding spot is ready for it." She whispered.

"Good, now how is Rider doing?" I asked a little louder.

"April has taken a shining to him, and they are now inseparable. They've snuck off within the last half hour, but left the house." She said.

"Tell him, Elijah and I will be discussing something with both of you." I said, in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes mother. I must go! Stefan looks like he is gonna try and tickle me again!" She shrieked.

"I love you my darling." I laughed and hung up. "So, which way?" Damon asked as we all gathered again.

"We head south, about 12 miles, and then follow the river. But as I imagine, it will no longer be a river." I laughed.

"Alright, hop on cowgirl." I said to Bonnie, and crouched so she could jump on my back. Once I saw that Elena had her brother, we were off.

"Bonnie, you okay?" I said to her. She had a death grip on my neck and her thighs were practically attached to my hips.

"It's a little fast. I can't see because the wind is pushing my face back into my brain!" She yelled.

"Well, I promise this trip is the last time we will have to do this." I yelled back.

Jeremy didn't look like he was doing so well either. It was not even 10 minutes later that we arrived at the 'river'. Rebekah and Klaus jumped off of Tatia's and Damon's backs. They were still on the 'vampire detox', so they were not allowed to use their speed.

"You are going to have to get back on. We need to jump across, either now or later." I explained. Bonnie's grip tightened and I ran back a little before taking off. The landing was easy, but I had to ensure that Bonnie wouldn't be injured.

"Okay, everyone come on over." I called and took off again. Another few minutes, they had all caught up. Bonnie was behind a tree, throwing up her breakfast, and I was waiting with a bottle of water.

"Jeremy," she moaned. I handed him the bottle and Rebekah dashed to my side.

"Here," she said gently. I turned to look at her as she pulled a small branch out of my side. It stung, but I thought it had been Bonnie's grip tightening.

"Thank you, sister." I smiled at her. I looked down and noticed it was a stake, not a branch.

"We have hunters." I said, handing the stake to Klaus.

"Another of The Five?" He sneered.

I breathed in the air around me and laughed.

"Vaughn, that wasn't very funny." I said loudly. The rest of the group looked around confused until a man jumped down from the tree beside me.

"Well love, you always did 'no how to ruin me fun." He laughed through his Scottish brogue.

"Everyone, this is Galen Vaughn. A hunter, one of The Five, and a good friend. He tried to kill me two years ago, and I almost killed him, until he laughed and told me that he would haunt me for the rest of my existence." I said, before slapping him upside the head.

"Oi, woman! That's 'nough of that! Yer gonna give me brain damage."

"Galen, meet the Mystic Falls crew. Elena Gilbert, her brother Jeremy, who is also a hunter. Bonnie, our witch, Damon Salvatore, Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson, and you know Tatia. The last three are over a thousand years old, so don't try and stake them." I joked.

"Didn't you turn Tatia though?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's easier to say she is one of them, rather than a long explanation of how I came to turn her."

"So, how did you know where to find Silas?" I asked, knowing that the Hunter's mark he had was not complete.

"I've been following you love. You've got danger followin' ya everywhere ya go! Someone has to watch yer back." He laughed.

"You overheard the location of the island and made it here before us." I smiled, proud of my sneaky hunter, "I am impressed Vaughn."

"Now Alex, hows 'bout we go kill Silas? I want to get on with life." He gestured that I lead the way.

"Thank you, everyone we are walking from here on out. Or rather, hiking." I said, while venturing ahead. Grumbles came and I simply smiled. Vaughn filled me in on what he had been doing, and I did the same. The hike was short, and I managed to scent Silas out fairly easy. We all entered the mineshaft, and grabbed someone who couldn't jump. Tatia had Klaus again, Damon had Rebekah, Elena Jeremy, and I had both Vaughn and Bonnie.

"Are you going to come back to Mystic Falls with us Galen? I would love for you to meet my fiancé." I said, before jumping. I landed on the balls of my feet, absorbing the impact.

"I may just have to. I need to meet the man who stole your affections from me." He laughed.

"What affections? You're like the older brother I never wanted!" I replied flicking his forehead.

"Children, we need to focus." Bonnie said, getting in between both of us.

"I apologize Bonnie. Now, do your thing." She began focusing her energy, her eyes turning white, and all of us watched as the wall began to crumble. An entrance appeared through the rubble, and Bonnie's eyes returned to normal.

Damon had the blood bag handy, and we walked carefully into the cave. The moments seemed to crawl by as we walked further in. I smelled him and laughed.

"It's worse than a rotting corpse, it's Silas." I laughed hard as we came up to his desiccated body.

"Oh you don't know the joy it brings to my heart, seeing you like this. And knowing your sweet Nerrissa isn't on the Other Side, makes this victory all the more sweeter. Now, rise." I said, taking the blood bags that Damon handed me and poured it into his mouth. It took a moment before his hands let the box he was holding fall to the floor. His eyes flew open as I ripped the mask off.

Colour came back into his cheeks, and a replica of Stefan appeared.

"Silas, you forget that even though you've been gaining strength all these years, you are still weaker than I." I said as his hand tried to pull my neck closer, to feed off fresh blood, even vampire blood at that. I pushed him back down to a sitting position, and everyone stood stock still at the Stefan lookalike.

"Another doppelganger Jeremy. I promise, this is the last one." I said, a slight smile on my face.

"Alexandria, you've come to put me out of my misery," he wheezed.

"Sort of," I smiled slyly.

"Where is it?" He wheezed as I handed him another blood bag.

"Oh, its in the hands of the hunters who will force it down your throat." He visibly gulped. He was still too weak to do anything as I threw him back on the table, dug my knees into his thighs, and held his arms down.

"Boys, I'll hold him down. Do it."

"Wait, it hasn't been destroyed. The Other Side is still there!" He screamed hoarsely.

"And now, Quetsiyah will have you, and I won't have to think of you again." I laughed darkly.

"I should have killed you when I had the power." He snarled.

"Nothing can kill me." He snarled again as I pocketed the Star Sunstone from the box, but not before twirling it around in my fingers.

"Thanks for this though."

His roars were silenced when Vaughn shoved the cure into his mouth and I snapped his jaw shut. His eyes were wild and he continued thrashing until the cure kicked in and he fell unconscious. I smiled, and climbed off him, and looked towards Bonnie, Vaughn and Jeremy.

"Rock, paper, scissors, to see who kills him. I had my satisfaction enough knowing he'll be human soon." I said, before motioning for the others to follow me.

"Damon, Elena, stay here to help them out of the hole." They merely nodded as I gave the order. I grabbed both Klaus and Rebekah around the waists and jumped out.

"Now, we are taking a little walk to Nerissa's grave." I said, briskly walking ahead.

"Why did Silas look like Stefan?" Rebekah asked, shocked still.

"There was only way to truly allow Silas to be immortal. There had to be a way to reverse the spell. Much like Klaus's curse." I explained as I stood and thought. I closed my eyes and took myself back to the night we buried Nerissa. Questsiyah was laughing, and it echoed off the rocks, the water from the brook, and the sway of trees just beginning to mature. I opened them, realizing we had to go east.

It was a quick walk, but I realized the landscape had changed in the last 2000 years.

"She should be…" I thought quickly, "In that cave!"

"Really sister," Klaus laughed, as I skipped over the rocks around the river.

"I can be happy Klaus. Three thousand years of waiting, and we are _this_ close, to the cure being accessible."

"I can understand that." Rebekah said, smiling.

"Aha! Right where I left you." I said, admiring my handiwork from over 2000 years ago.

"How did you ever manage that?" Klaus asked, almost appalled. You know you've done a good job when Klaus is shocked.

"There are advantages to having Quetsiyah as your best friend." I laughed as I gazed at Nerissa. I had dug out a perfect imprint of her body with my bare hands, and then Quetsiyah had suspended her there, before encasing her body. It was a crystal like surface, but she made it so only one of us could break through. I admired her bones once more, before punching through, and shattering the encasement.

"Stuff the bones in your backpacks, but leave me the skull." I said, admiring the shimmer of magic run over them. I picked up the skull as they packed up the bones.

"This is what you get for trying to kill me. You get to be the very thing that turns me human. Consider this revenge little girl." I said, looking right at her skull.

We headed back, only to hear the snap of a neck. They all let out a breath as we jumped down.

"Dead?" I ask.

"As a door nail." Damon said, throwing the body further into the cave. I saw his eyes, searching for some sort of reasoning behind why Silas looked like his brother, or why his brother looked like Silas.

"I will explain later. Right now, we need to seal the cave again. Bonnie, would you do the honours." I said, motioning for her to do her thing. Once we had all exited the hole, and collapsed the mine shaft for extra precaution, we headed back to the campsite.

"Now, who's up for s'mores?" I asked bringing out marshmallows and chocolate.

* * *

A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please!


End file.
